


Die Nummer Eins des Captains

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picard/Riker, ein Shuttlecrash und viel, viel Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the VERY first Picard/Riker story I've ever written (and ALSO the VERY first slash story I've ever written). I used to write my things in German back then and I have decided NOT to translate it because I tried and then realized that the tone of the story was getting lost in the process. This story was written in 2004, this year marks its ten year anniversary and my ten year anniversary as a Picard/Riker shipper, so, this is the perfect year to publish it for the first time.
> 
> Apologies to those who don't speak German. I really tried to translate it, but it didn't work. :(
> 
> Bitte beachten: Diese Story ignoriert die TNG-Filme. Sie gehört in die 7. Staffel, nach "Preemptive Strike" aber vor "All Good Things..."

 

„Commander?“

William Thomas Riker schreckte hoch und sah genau ins Gesicht seines Freundes und Offizierskollegen Geordi LaForge. „Bin ich etwa -“

„Ja, Sie wären beinahe eingeschlafen, Sir,“ lächelte Geordi und warf einen kurzen Blick auf ein PADD in seiner Hand. „War wohl eine lange Nacht, was?“

Riker gähnte. „Ja, so könnte man es ausdrücken.“

Er dachte an die vergangene Nacht. Captain Picard und er waren Missionsberichte, Logbücher und andere Dinge durchgegangen, die für die Konferenz auf Starbase 33 von Bedeutung sein könnten. Beim Gedanken an Jean-Luc Picard hätte er beinahe gelächelt, verbiß sich dies aber, als er bemerkte, daß Geordi ihn noch immer ansah.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, Geordi?“

Der Chefingenieur nickte und drückte ihm das PADD in die Hand. „Das hier. Ich dachte, Sie könnten es vielleicht brauchen. Immerhin dauert Ihre Reise ganze 5 Tage.“

 „Was ist das?“

 „Der neueste Roman von Lwaxana Troi. Wieder sehr... schlüpfrig. Ich glaube, Captain Picard kommt auch darin vor, zumindest hat der Titelheld eine verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit ihm.“

Riker stand auf und steckte das PADD in den kleinen Koffer, die er bei sich trug. „Seit Mrs. Troi unter die Autorinnen gegangen ist, passen die Leute in ihrer Gegenwart noch mehr auf, was sie sagen.“

„Was ihnen leider wenig nützt, da sie immer genau weiß, was sie denken. Ich glaube, das ist auch das Geheimnis ihres Erfolges,“ grinste Geordi und Riker lachte.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zur Shuttlerampe und Captain Jean-Luc Picard trat ein, mit einem kleinen, runden Koffer in der Hand. Er trug eine schwarze Uniformhose, ein graues Uniformoberteil und seine weinrote Jacke. Er schien nicht müde zu sein, obwohl er wahrscheinlich noch später als Riker zu Bett gegangen war. Der erste Offizier fühlte, wie sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlug, als er seinen Captain betrachtete.

 „Ihr Shuttle ist startklar, Sir. Ich habe auch die von Ihnen geforderten Modifikationen vorgenommen,“ informierte ihn Geordi sofort.

 „Sehr gut.“ gab Picard zurück und nickte Riker zu. „Wollen wir?“

 „Natürlich.“ Riker nahm seinen eigenen kleinen Koffer und folgte Picard zum Shuttle.

 „Seien Sie vorsichtig da draußen. Man weiß nie, wer einem so nahe an der cardassianischen Grenze begegnet,“ warnte LaForge.

 „Wir werden Ihren Rat beherzigen, Mr. LaForge, aber trotzdem befinden wir uns meines Wissens nach nicht im Krieg mit den Cardassianern,“ erwiderte Picard lächelnd und stellte seinen Koffer neben das Steuerpult.

„Gute Reise,“ wünschte Geordi noch, bevor er die hintere Tür des Shuttles schloß.

Riker seufzte tief und wollte sich ans Steuer begeben, doch Picard hielt ihn mit einer Handbewegung davon ab. „Ich fliege.“

„Aber, Sir -“ protestierte Riker, doch sein kommandierender Offizier ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Ich sagte, _ich_ fliege.“

„Natürlich,“ gab Riker nach und machte, wenn auch widerwillig, Platz.

Picard setzte sich ans Steuerpult, Riker an die Navigationskonsole. Er warf einen Seitenblick zu seinem Captain. Dieser grinste in sich hinein und Riker wußte, daß er nicht widerstehen konnte, wenn es darum ging, ein Shuttle zu steuern - er bekam viel zu wenig Gelegenheit dazu und wollte jede, die sich ihm bot, ausnutzen.

Picard bat um Starterlaubnis und Riker sah zu, wie sich das Hangartor der Shuttlerampe öffnete.

Kurz darauf gab es einen kleinen Ruck, als das Shuttle vom Boden abhob. Dann flog es durch das Kraftfeld, machte einen Bogen um die riesig wirkende **Enterprise-D** und hatte sie kurze Zeit später hinter sich gelassen.

Riker lehnte sich ein wenig zurück und streckte sich.

„Müde?“ fragte Picard teilnahmsvoll und der erste Offizier spürte den sanften Blick grüner Augen auf seinem Körper.

„Nein, Sir, nur ein wenig erschöpft.“

„Ruhen Sie sich aus, Nummer Eins. Wir haben eine lange Reise vor uns.“

Riker wollte protestieren, doch Picard sah ihn warnend an. „Das war ein Befehl.“

„Aye, Sir.“ Riker erhob sich, ging in den hinteren Teil des Shuttles, in dem zwei kleine Betten in die Wand eingelassen waren, legte sich hin und schloß die Augen.

 

***********

 

_„Will...“ flüsterte es in sein Ohr und er fuhr mit einem Ruck hoch, als er eine Hand in seinem Schritt spürte. Als er den Kopf wandte, sah er Picard, nein, Jean-Luc, wie dieser ihn liebevoll ansah._

_„Captain?!“ brachte er leise hervor, doch Jean-Luc schüttelte den Kopf._

_„Psst. Ich weiß, wie sehr du es willst.“ Er drückte ein wenig fester zu, seine Hand schloß sich um Rikers Erektion, die sich sofort gebildet hatte, nachdem er erkannt hatte, **wessen** Hand zwischen seinen Beinen war._

_„Küß mich, Will,“ flüsterte Jean-Luc und Riker beugte sich hinüber, wollte Jean-Lucs weiche Lippen fühlen, ihn schmecken, ihn..._

 

 

„Commander?“

Riker riß die Augen auf und sein Blick fiel auf Picard, der vor ihm stand und ihn verständnislos musterte.

„Sir?“ krächzte er, gedanklich noch immer in dem Traum gefangen, welcher ihm beinahe auch im wachen Zustand eine Erektion verpaßt hätte.

„Ich habe einen ungewöhnlichen Planeten entdeckt. Er ist in keinem Verzeichnis erwähnt - und dennoch scheint es sich um einen unbewohnten Klasse M-Planeten zu handeln. Ich wüßte gerne Ihre Meinung dazu.“

Riker setzte sich auf, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und folgte Picard dann in den vorderen Teil des Shuttles.

„Vielleicht wurde er beim Kartographieren übersehen?“ mutmaßte er wenig später, während er die verschiedenen Daten überflog. Ihm wurde im selben Moment klar, wie lächerlich sein Erklärungsversuch war.

 _'Dieser verdammte Traum bringt mich völlig durcheinander,'_ dachte er grimmig.

Picard schüttelte den Kopf. „Laut den Aufzeichnungen ist dieser Planet schon immer da gewesen. Es ist unmöglich, daß ein Objekt dieser Größe beim Kartographieren übersehen wird.“

Riker spürte die Neugier des Captains und dessen unbändigen Wunsch, alles Unbekannte zu erforschen. „Wir haben Zeit für eine Landung,“ sagte er schließlich. „Wir werden in fünf Tagen erwartet, aber wir schaffen es mit Geordis Modifikationen auch in drei.“

Picard brummte zustimmend. „Sie haben recht, Nummer Eins. Wir werden landen.“

Riker sah sich den Planeten an, der immer näher kam. Es gab Wasser, _sehr_ viel Wasser und einige Inseln. „Gibt es Tiere?“

Picard schüttelte den Kopf. „Auch dies scheint nicht der Fall zu sein. Pflanzen sind aber vorhanden.“

„Ein Klasse-M Planet, der plötzlich auftaucht und außer Vegetation keinerlei Leben birgt? Das erscheint mir höchst merkwürdig. Vielleicht sind unsere Sensoren nicht korrekt.“

„Das glaube ich nicht. Vergessen Sie nicht - Data hat sie programmiert,“ hob Picard die Hand.

Riker dachte mit einem Lächeln an den Androiden, der stets alles bis aufs Tausendstel genau erledigte. Nein, _Data_ hatte sicherlich keinen Fehler gemacht.

Plötzlich erschütterte ein Schlag das kleine Shuttle und Riker fiel beinahe aus dem Sessel. Er hielt sich an der Lehne fest und schaffte es so, sich aufrecht zu halten, doch Picard hatte weniger Glück: Er kippte aus seinem Sessel, fiel unglücklich auf den Kopf und blieb bewußtlos liegen.

Riker kämpfte gegen den unbändigen Wunsch, Picard zu helfen, an und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Informationen, die das Display der Konsole, an der er saß, anzeigte. Laut Sensorendaten war das Shuttle von einem cardassianischen Schiff der Galor-Klasse angegriffen worden. Noch einen derartigen Treffer würde es nicht aushalten, was der heulende Alarm und die energisch piepsenden Instrumente bewiesen.

Riker biß die Zähne zusammen und programmierte einen Ausweichkurs. Der Steuerbord-Antrieb war ausgefallen, das Shuttle somit beinahe manövrierunfähig. Ihm blieb nur eine Möglichkeit:

Landen.

Er sah den Planeten auf sich zurasen und ihm wurde bewußt, daß er etwas tun mußte, um das Shuttle nicht auf der Oberfläche zerschellen zu lassen. Er tippte verzweifelt Befehle in die Konsole ein und schaffte es schließlich irgendwie, den Flug zu verlangsamen.

Nachdem das schwer beschädigte Shuttle durch die dünne Wolkenschicht gebrochen war, sah Riker nur Wasser, und, inmitten des Wassers eine kleine Tropeninsel. Er wußte, daß es nur minimale Chancen gab, die Insel als Landefläche benutzen zu können. Er mußte versuchen, möglichst nahe an der Insel im Wasser zu landen.

Seine Hände flogen über das widerspenstige Kontrollpult und gerade als er das letzte Kommando eingegeben hatte, schlug das Shuttle hart auf dem Wasser auf. Der Aufprall schleuderte ihn aus seinem Sitz und alles um ihn herum wurde dunkel.

 

***********

 

Als Riker erwachte, blieb er zunächst liegen, versuchte, seine Arme und Beine zu bewegen und war erleichtert, daß ihm dies problemlos gelang. Dann hob er seinen schmerzenden Kopf und setzte sich langsam auf. Das erste, was er sah, war Picards regloser Körper.

„Captain!“ stieß er mit seltsam krächzender Stimme hervor und kroch zu ihm.

Jener blutete aus einer ziemlich bösen Stirnwunde und der untere Teil seines linken Beines stand in einem merkwürdigen Winkel vom Rest des Körpers ab. Riker schätzte, daß es mehrfach gebrochen war. Er stand langsam auf, tastete sich zum Medkit, welches unter dem Steuerpult deponiert war, fand es und öffnete es. Er beugte sich über Picard und injizierte ihm ein Hypospray.

Der Captain öffnete beinahe sofort die Augen. „Commander...?“

„Bleiben Sie liegen, Sir. Sie sind verletzt.“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Wir wurden getroffen, ein cardassianisches Raumschiff feuerte auf uns. Sie haben den Angriff abgebrochen, warum, weiß ich nicht. Wir sind auf dem Planeten, den Sie sich ohnehin ansehen wollten. Ich mußte das Shuttle im Wasser notlanden.“

Picard hob den Arm. Will verstand die Aufforderung, griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn in eine sitzende Position.

Der Captain stöhnte dumpf vor Schmerz, als er sein Bein bewegte. „Es ist gebrochen.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Wir können nicht hierbleiben,“ stellte Picard plötzlich fest und zeigte auf einen klaffenden Riß am Heck des Shuttles, durch den bereits Wasser sickerte.

Riker seufzte tief und stand auf. „Ich habe das Shuttle in der Nähe einer Insel landen lassen. Ich hole das Rettungsboot.“

Picard nickte und begann damit, alle Gegenstände, die in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung herumlagen, aufzusammeln. „Wir sollten soviel mitnehmen, wie wir tragen können.“

„Sie meinen, soviel wie das _Rettungsboot_ tragen kann,“ verbesserte Riker ihn und öffnete die seitliche Tür des Shuttles. Vor sich sah er Wasser, und, am Horizont, die Umrisse der Insel. Offenbar waren sie doch weiter entfernt 'gelandet', als er dies beabsichtigt hatte. Er warf einen Blick in den Himmel und stellte fest, daß es auf dem Planeten kurz vor Dämmerung war.

„Es wird bald Nacht werden,“ sagte er und zog den Kopf zurück.

Picard sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Ich glaube nicht, daß wir die Nacht im Shuttle verbringen können. Es wird vor Tagesanbruch gesunken sein.“

„Es ist Wahnsinn, bei völliger Dunkelheit eine Insel zu suchen,“ widersprach Riker, warf das Rettungsboot ins Wasser und sah zu, wie es sich aufblies.

„Wir werden im Rettungsboot übernachten. Es ist groß genug für zwei Personen,“ sagte Picard ruhig.

Riker hob die Augenbrauen. Der Auftrag der Sternenflotte, mit dem Captain fünf Tage lang eine Shuttlereise zu unternehmen, um eine Konferenz zu besuchen, hatte ihn schon mehr als nur durcheinander gebracht. Und nun sollte er auf engstem Raum, zusammengepfercht in einem Rettungsboot, mit ihm übernachten?

Allein beim Gedanken an Picards schlanken, muskulösen Körper, wie er sich gegen seinen drückte, wurde ihm heiß und kalt und er mußte sich beherrschen, um sich seine Gefühle nicht zu eindeutig anmerken zu lassen. Stattdessen drehte er sich weg und band das Rettungsboot fürs erste am Shuttle fest.

„Ich werde sehen, daß ich so viel wie möglich hineinlege,“ sagte er und warf die Essens-Notrationen, die er aus ihrem Fach geholt hatte, hinein.

„Was ist mit dem Notfall-Transponder des Shuttles?“ fragte Picard.

Riker verfluchte sich innerlich selbst dafür, nicht als erster daran gedacht zu haben. Doch als er sich hinunterbeugte, um nachzusehen, ob der Transponder intakt war, bot sich ihm ein frustrierendes Bild. Der Transponder war regelrecht verschmort. „Damit versenden wir nichts mehr. Es sei denn, wir benutzen ihn als Feuerquelle für Rauchzeichen.“

Picard seufzte. „Das Rettungsboot sollte ebenfalls einen haben.“

Riker warf einen Blick in das Boot, welches an seinem hinteren Ende eine Art Schlafkoje hatte, die überdacht und verschließbar war. „Ja. Vorhanden.“

Plötzlich krachte es ohrenbetäubend im hinteren Teil des Shuttles und der Riß weitete sich unter dem Druck der Wassermassen. Riker drückte Picard die Koffer und das Medkit in die Hände. Das kalte Wasser des Ozeans rauschte ins Shuttle und umspülte Picards Beine, während Riker ihn unter den Schultern packte. „Das wird jetzt wehtun, Sir.“

„Ich werde die Zähne zusammenbeißen müssen, Nummer Eins. Ich möchte hier eigentlich nicht ertrinken.“

„Das werden Sie auch nicht,“ murmelte Riker und hob Picard ein wenig hoch.

Jener stieß einen unterdrückten Schmerzenslaut aus und versuchte offenbar krampfhaft, nicht zu schreien, als Riker ihn sehr unsanft in Richtung Shuttleausgang schleifte. Er hievte ihn zur Tür hinaus und Picard ließ sich mit einem erschöpften Seufzen ins Rettungsboot fallen, versäumte es jedoch nicht, die Leine, die das Boot mit dem Shuttle verband, zu lösen, während Riker ebenfalls ins Boot sprang.

Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn das Shuttle lief voll Wasser und tauchte vor den entsetzten Augen der beiden Offiziere in die Fluten.


	2. Chapter 2

 

„Wir hätten mehr mitnehmen sollen,“ sagte Riker resigniert und legte die Hände auf die Gummi-Reling.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Wir sind am Leben, Will. Das zählt, mehr nicht.“

Riker zuckte beinahe zusammen, als er die Wärme spürte, doch plötzlich streifte ein Windhauch seine nassen Hosenbeine und er fröstelte.

„Es scheint hier nachts sehr kalt zu werden.“ stellte Picard fest und schlug die Arme übereinander.

Riker warf einen Blick auf den geretteten Tricorder. „Laut dieser Daten sinken die Temperaturen sogar unter den Gefrierpunkt, aber wohl erst in ein paar Stunden.“

„Zum Glück haben wir einige Decken,“ stellte Picard fest. „Haben wir doch, oder?“

Riker senkte den Kopf. „Ich kam nicht dazu, die Decken aus dem Shuttle zu retten. Wir haben nur die beiden, die sich an Bord des Bootes befinden und ich bezweifle, daß diese dick genug sein werden, um uns ausreichend vor der Kälte zu schützen.“

„Merde,“ fluchte Picard und fuhr zusammen, als er sein Bein aus Versehen bewegte.

Riker, der neben ihm Platz genommen hatte, sah seinen Captain aufmerksam an. „Sir, wir sollten Ihr Bein schienen.“

„Womit? Das Medkit ist für derartige Fälle nicht ausgerüstet,“ erwiderte Picard und seufzte. „Wir werden warten müssen, bis wir die Insel erreichen. Vielleicht gibt es dort geeignete Materialien.“

Riker warf einen Blick in Richtung, in der er die Insel vermutete, doch die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt, sodaß nur noch ein vager Umriß zu erkennen war. „Immerhin ist die See ruhig, wir werden nicht zu weit abtreiben.“

Picard sah nach oben in den Himmel. „Aktivieren Sie den Notfall-Transponder, auch auf die Gefahr hin, daß die Cardassianer den Ruf auffangen.“

„Ja, Sir.“

Riker krabbelte vorsichtig ans andere Ende des Bootes und nahm dabei gleich die Notrationen mit, welche er mitsamt Picards und seinem Koffer sowie dem Medkit in der Ecke des kleinen Schlafbereichs befestigte. Er drückte auf den Aktivierungsknopf des Transponders.

Nichts passierte.

Er betätigte ihn nochmals.

Wieder nichts, und diesmal erkannte er auch, warum: Eine Beule zierte den Transponder. Irgendetwas mußte ihn beschädigt haben, wahrscheinlich beim Aufprall des Shuttles auf das Wasser.

Er drehte sich um, kroch zu Picard und überbrachte ihm die Hiobsbotschaft. Der Captain sah ihn zunächst frustriert an, doch dann siegte sein Optimismus. „Sie werden nach uns suchen.“

„Das werden sie, aber nicht innerhalb der nächsten fünf Tage.“

„Unsere Priorität sollte beim Überleben liegen, Will, nicht dabei, ob wir gerettet werden.“

„Natürlich, Captain.“

Picard durchlief ein Zittern. Seine Hose war um einiges nasser als die von Riker, da er ja von ihm über den nassen Boden des Shuttles geschleift worden war.

„Sir, Sie sollten Ihre Hose ausziehen, dann kann ich mir gleich Ihr Bein ansehen, solange es hier noch einigermaßen hell genug ist.“ Erst als er den Vorschlag ausgesprochen hatte, wurde Riker bewußt, _was_ er soeben verlangt hatte.

Picard sah ihn peinlich berührt an, doch als ihn ein weiteres Zittern durchfuhr, nickte er schließlich.

Riker schluckte kaum merklich und sah seinem Captain zu, wie dieser langsam die schwarze Uniformhose öffnete, jedoch nicht weit kam, sondern die Zähne zusammenbiß, als er versuchte, die Hose auszuziehen, ohne sein Bein zu bewegen.

Riker erwachte aus seiner Starre. „Warten Sie, ich helfe Ihnen, Sir.“

Schließlich schaffte er es, Picard die Hose, Stiefel und Socken auszuziehen, beinahe ohne ihm weitere Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Der Captain sah sich sein Bein an, welches blau und rot angelaufen war. „Das sieht nicht gut aus.“

Riker hängte inzwischen die Hose über die Reling, achtete jedoch darauf, daß sie nicht noch nasser wurde, er hoffte, daß der Wind sie wenigstens _etwas_ trocknen würde.

Glücklicherweise hatten Picards Sternenflotten - Boxershorts nichts abbekommen, wie Riker mit einem schnellen Seitenblick feststellte. Er bemühte sich verzweifelt um eine neutrale Miene, als er seinen Captain ohne Hose vor sich sitzen sah, nur Millimeter von sich entfernt. Und nun zwang er ihn auch noch, auf sein Bein zu starren.

„Wir müssen es einrenken,“ sagte Picard plötzlich. „Sonst besteht die Gefahr, daß es steif wird.“

Riker starrte ihn an, der Gedanke daran, seinem kommandierenden Offizier wissentlich Schmerzen zufügen zu müssen, widerstrebte ihm zutiefst. „Ist das wirklich nötig, Sir?“

„Nun machen Sie schon,“ preßte Picard hervor und biß sich auf die Hand. „Los.“

Riker zögerte kurz, griff dann jedoch sanft an das Fußgelenk und drehte es entschieden herum. Ein lautes Krachen zeugte davon, daß es einrastete. Picard biß sich zwar auf die Hand, doch es schien nicht zu helfen, denn als Riker auch noch sein Knie einrenkte, nahm er sie aus dem Mund und brüllte vor Schmerz.

Der erste Offizier sah seinen Captain, der nur noch schwer atmete, besorgt an. „Sir?“ fragte er und wollte in den Schlafbereich, um das Medkit herauszuholen.

Picards Hand, die seinen Arm ergriff, hielt ihn zurück. „Nein. Wir brauchen es vielleicht noch für wichtigere Dinge. Der Schmerz wird vorbeigehen.“

Riker seufzte laut und setzte sich wieder neben Picard, der nun noch stärker zitterte als zuvor. Der Wind war um einiges kälter geworden, da die Sonne mittlerweile ganz untergegangen war. Riker konnte das Wasser nicht mehr erkennen, auf welchem das Boot noch immer sanft schaukelte, so dunkel war es.

Was er allerdings noch schemenhaft sah, war Picard, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und noch immer keuchte. Er wirkte müde.

„Sie sollten sich ausruhen, Sir,“ sagte Riker leise, aber bestimmend.

Picard schnaufte. „Das geht nicht. Wenn ich zu fest schlafe, erfriere ich, trotz Decke.“

„Nicht, wenn Sie sich wärmen können,“ rutschte es Riker heraus.

„Woran denn? Wir können wohl kaum ein Feuer machen.“

„Nein, das nicht, aber _ich_ kann Sie wärmen,“ stammelte Riker sichtlich verlegen. „Oder Ihnen meine Decke auch noch geben.“

Picard winkte müde ab. „Ich begrüße Ihr Angebot, aber ich glaube, ich werde einfach wach bleiben.“

Riker seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf, auch wenn er nicht leugnen konnte, daß er auch irgendwie enttäuscht war angesichts der Tatsache, daß Picard nichts von der Idee, daß er ihn wärmte, hielt.

***********

 

Eine halbe Stunde später war es völlig dunkel geworden. Riker hatte Picard mit einiger Mühe in den Schlafbereich des Bootes geschleppt und das einzige Licht, das es dort gab, kam von einer kleinen Lampe, die auf dem Boden stand. Picards Hose war nicht getrocknet und Riker befürchtete, daß sie das auch nicht tun würde, bevor die Nacht zuende war.

Eine ziemlich beißende Kälte kroch unbarmherzig in den Schlafbereich und Picard, der es sich in der Ecke 'bequem' gemacht hatte (er hatte sich unter einer der dünnen Decken, so gut es mit seinem gebrochenen Bein ging, zusammengerollt und starrte auf die Lampe), fielen die Augen immer wieder zu. Riker war es auch kalt, aber er verfügte über ein wenig mehr Körperfett, was ihm zugute kam, da es ihm unter seiner Decke wenigstens _etwas_ warm war, wenn man von den noch immer nassen und kalten Hosenbeinen seiner Uniform absah.

Plötzlich fiel ihm die Stille auf und er sah zu Picard hinüber. Jener hatte die Augen geschlossen und zitterte noch immer, doch seine Atemzüge waren regelmäßiger geworden.

Er war eingeschlafen.

Riker wußte, daß Picard erfrieren würde, wenn er ihn einfach so liegen ließ. Und doch brauchte er Schlaf, gerade in seiner Situation.

Der erste Offizier schob die Lampe aus dem Weg und kroch zu Picard hinüber. Er nahm die Decke von dessen zitterndem Körper, legte sich neben ihn und breitete sie dann über seinen und Picards Beinen aus. Als seine Hand dabei unabsichtlich das verletzte Bein berührte, fuhr Picard leicht zusammen, erwachte aber nicht. Riker seufzte tief und zog seinen Captain mit einem sanften, aber entschiedenen Ruck an sich.

Seine Hände strichen über dessen Arm, um ihn ein wenig aufzuwärmen. Nicht einmal die relativ dicke Jacke schien ihn warm halten zu können. Riker drückte seinen warmen Körper gegen den von Picard und versuchte, sich gegen die Gedanken und Sehnsüchte zu wehren, die sich plötzlich in seinem Kopf breitmachten.

Der Captain bewegte sich, und plötzlich drückte sein Po gegen Rikers Glied. Der erste Offizier keuchte und biß sich verzweifelt auf die Lippen, um nicht aufzustöhnen, er wußte, es war verwerflich, _solche_ Gedanken zu hegen, während Picard verletzt war und fror, doch er konnte nicht anders, und er konnte sich auch nicht dagegen wehren, daß sein Glied sich regte. Picard murmelte etwas vor sich hin und drehte sich auf einmal im Schlaf um, wohl, um sich unbewußt dichter an die Wärmequelle zu kuscheln, und plötzlich fand Riker sich in einer Art Umarmung wieder. Picard drückte sich an ihn, sein bebender Körper entspannte sich langsam, als er Rikers Wärme spürte.

Riker schluckte und zog sanft seine eigene Decke auch noch über sie beide.

Er konnte es nicht fassen - er hielt Jean-Luc Picard in seinen Armen, _ihn_ , den Grund, aus dem er Deanna gegenüber immernoch auf Freundschaft pochte. Er mochte sie, sehr sogar, doch es war nicht dasselbe wie dieses brennende Verlangen, das ihn überkam, wenn er an Picard dachte. Natürlich wußte er, daß der Captain ihn nur als Offizier und guten Freund betrachtete, vielleicht auch als eine Art Sohn, den er nie gehabt hatte.

Dennoch war Riker bekannt, daß Picard Männern gegenüber nicht abgeneigt war. Er hatte ihn vor einiger Zeit in inniger Umarmung mit Simon Tarses vorgefunden, einem jungen Crewman teilweise romulanischer Abstammung, als dieser sich für wenige Tage zu Besuch an Bord der **Enterprise** befunden hatte.

Picard hatte Simon vor ein paar Jahren verteidigt, als er von Admiral Norah Satie eines Sabotageaktes bezichtigt worden war, den er nicht begangen hatte. Simon hatte die **Enterprise** zwar aufgrund dieses Vorfalls verlassen, doch Picard hatte dafür gesorgt, daß er auf ein Schiff versetzt worden war, welches einen guten Ruf hatte und auf dem er darauf vertrauen konnte, daß ihn niemand aufgrund seiner Herkunft, die er zunächst verleugnet hatte, angriff.

Und eben dieser Simon war zu Besuch gekommen. Riker war überrascht gewesen angesichts des selbstbewußten jungen Mannes, der sich ihm im Transporterraum präsentiert hatte - Picard schien es ebenso ergangen zu sein. Riker bemühte sich, nicht an die lodernde Eifersucht zu denken, die er empfunden hatte, als er nachts zufällig in das Arboretum der **Enterprise** gekommen war und Picard und Tarses Arm in Arm in einer Ecke vorgefunden hatte. Die beiden hatten ihn nicht bemerkt und er hatte auch keine Lust gehabt, sie anzusprechen, da er Picard nicht unnötig in Verlegenheit hatte bringen wollen.

Riker seufzte leise, als der Captain sich erneut bewegte und mit dem Unterleib noch einmal gegen Rikers ohnehin schon halb aufgerichtetes Glied stieß. Der erste Offizier zuckte zusammen, als sein Glied sich voll aufrichtete, da er die Wärme spürte, die nun endlich von Picard ausging.

Als er sich vergewissert hatte, daß Picards nackte Beine auch richtig unter der Decke verborgen waren, sah er sich seinen schlafenden Captain genauer an. Wie gerne hätte er diese Lippen geküßt, wie gerne diese Glatze gestreichelt, wie gerne diese Wangen in seine Hände genommen und -

Sein pochendes Glied erinnerte ihn daran, wie gefährlich derartige Gedanken im Moment waren und er konzentrierte sich auf etwas anderes.

Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Einige Stunden später schreckte Riker hoch, verärgert über sich selbst, daß er eingeschlafen war - aber Picards Körper war schließlich angenehm warm geworden, und es hatte so... _richtig_ gewirkt, daß sie miteinander eingeschlafen waren.

Ein Sonnenstrahl war außerhalb des kleinen Schlafbereiches zu sehen, offenbar waren die Nächte auf diesem Planeten ein wenig kürzer als auf anderen. Plötzlich bewegte Picard sich und Riker wurde bewußt, daß er seinen vorgesetzten Offizier wie einen Ertrinkenden umklammert hielt.

Picards irritierter Blick sprach für sich.

„Gu... g.... guten Morgen, Sir,“ stotterte Riker und ließ ihn augenblicklich los.

„Guten Morgen, Will,“ erwiderte Picard und setzte sich unter einiger Mühe auf.

Riker sah ihm zu und schluckte, da er einen Tadel dafür erwartete, daß er gegen Picards ausdrücklichen Wunsch gehandelt hatte, indem er ihn gewärmt hatte, doch Picard schien es vorzuziehen, den Vorfall zu übergehen und warf einen Blick nach draußen. „Ich hoffe, daß die Insel nicht allzu weit weg ist.“

Riker, erleichtert über den Themenwechsel, krabbelte aus dem Schlafbereich und sah sich um. Die Insel war noch immer in Reichweite, er konnte ihre Umrisse am Horizont deutlich erkennen. „Die See ist ruhig gewesen heute nacht.“

„Sehr gut,“ bemerkte Picard und griff in die Ecke des Schlafbereichs, wo zwei kleine Paddel an der Innenwand befestigt waren. Dann bewegte er sein Bein und fuhr zusammen.

Sein schmerzverzerrter Gesichtsausdruck schnitt Riker genau ins Herz, doch er beherrschte sich. „Ihre Hose ist trocken,“ murmelte er leise und reichte Picard das Kleidungsstück.

„Danke, Nummer Eins,“ antwortete Picard und sah die Hose mit einem Seufzen an.

Riker brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er bemerkte, worauf sein Captain wartete. „Oh, natürlich. Einen Moment.“

Er kroch zu Picard und half diesem, die Hose anzuziehen, wobei er sich verzweifelt bemühte, nicht zu erröten.

„Ich befürchte, ich werde Sie nicht beim Paddeln unterstützen können,“ seufzte Picard, nachdem er die Hose zugemacht und Riker die Paddel gegeben hatte.

Der erste Offizier lächelte aufmunternd. „Das müssen Sie auch nicht. Ich schaffe das schon.“ Er griff nach den Paddeln, kroch ans andere Ende des Bootes und setzte sie ins Wasser.

 

**********

 

Mit einem knirschenden Geräusch setzte das Rettungsboot auf dem sandigen Boden der Insel auf, Riker sprang hinaus und zog es weit genug den Strand hinauf. Es war trotz allem ein leichtes Boot, auch Picards zusätzliches Gewicht machte es nicht sonderlich schwerer.

Der Captain steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Schlafbereich des Bootes, nachdem Riker es in den Schatten eines palmenartigen Baumes gezogen hatte und es dort festknotete. Der erste Offizier hoffte, daß das Boot hier sicher sein würde und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dann Picard zu, um ihm aus dem Boot zu helfen.

Der seufzte, als Riker auf ihn zutrat.

„Sir?“

„Ich _hasse_ es, jemandem zur Last zu fallen.“

Riker schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Sie fallen mir nicht zur Last, Captain. _Niemals_.“

Picard sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an, da Riker die Worte ziemlich heftig ausgesprochen hatte, sagte aber nichts, als Riker nach ihm griff und ihn aus dem Boot zog. Der Captain biß sich auf die Lippen, als sein Bein dabei die Reling des Rettungsbootes unsanft rammte.

Als Riker dies sah, realisierte er, daß es nur eine Möglichkeit gab, Picard weitere Schmerzen zu ersparen: Er ging in die Knie und hob ihn mit einem Ruck hoch. 

„Nummer Eins, das ist wirklich nicht nötig, bitte lassen Sie mich herunter!“ protestierte Picard energisch.

Riker sah ihn an und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich muß widersprechen, Sir, es _ist_ nötig. Sie _können_ nicht laufen. Außerdem kommen wir so viel schneller voran. Ich werde mich auf der Insel umsehen - aber dafür muß ich Sie erst einmal an einen sicheren Ort bringen.“

Picard seufzte, ergab sich dann jedoch in sein Schicksal. Sein Bein tat wirklich sehr weh und er wußte, daß Laufen unmöglich war - doch seine ständige Hilflosigkeit machte ihn nahezu wahnsinnig, da er es zutiefst verabscheute, anderen Leuten ein Klotz am Bein zu sein.

Er warf einen Blick auf Rikers starke Schultern und erinnerte sich an die vergangene Nacht. Riker hatte ihn unglaublich fest in den Armen gehalten, und er konnte nicht sagen, daß es ihn gestört hatte, im Gegenteil. Er hatte bereits eine Weile wach gelegen, bevor sein erster Offizier erwacht war und hatte einfach nur regungslos dessen Nähe und Wärme genossen.

Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl gewesen, eines, das alte Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt hatte - an Jack Crusher, seinen besten Freund und... Liebhaber.

Beverly hatte den wahren Grund seiner Reue ihr gegenüber nie erfahren. Er mochte sie, ja, _sehr_ sogar, aber ihr Mann Jack war seine erste große Liebe gewesen. Jack hatte seine Gefühle erwidert, davon gesprochen, Beverly zu verlassen, frei für ihn zu sein, doch Picard hatte es ihm immer wieder ausgeredet, war Jacks Annäherungsversuchen immer wieder ausgewichen, da er gewußt hatte, daß es Beverly das Herz gebrochen hätte, ihren Ehemann an dessen besten Freund zu verlieren. Aber schließlich hatte er sich nicht mehr gegen seine Gefühle wehren können und Jack und er hatten immer wieder wunderschöne Stunden in Picards Quartier auf der Stargazer verbracht - Stunden, die Picard mit jedem Mal mehr bereut hatte, und doch hatte er es auch genossen, mit Jack zusammen zu sein, sich vorzustellen, daß dies immer so sein könnte...

Doch als dann Wesley geboren worden war, hatte es für Jack noch einen Grund mehr gegeben, bei Beverly zu bleiben, und Picard hatte es akzeptiert und war bereit gewesen, für immer auf Jack zu verzichten, um einem Kind nicht den Vater zu nehmen - und dann, ja dann war dieser schreckliche Unfall passiert.

„Captain? Sind Sie wach?“ drang Rikers Stimme sanft in Picards Gedanken.

„Was gibt es?“ fragte Picard alarmiert und registrierte erst jetzt, daß Riker ihn durch dschungelartiges Unterholz trug.

„Ich habe eine Höhle entdeckt. Sie scheint in den letzten paar Wochen nicht betreten worden zu sein.“

„Wo?“ fragte Picard leicht genervt, da er nichts als den Himmel und Rikers nackten Oberkörper sehen konnte - und er wußte, welche Sicht er bevorzugte.

_'Schäm dich für solche Gedanken, Jean-Luc!'_

„Oh. Entschuldigen Sie.“ Riker hob ihn ein wenig hoch, sodaß er sehen konnte, wovon sein erster Offizier sprach. Die Höhle wirkte, den Umständen entsprechend, durchaus einladend.

„Sehen wir sie uns an,“ entschied Picard und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Riker und er den Eingang erreicht hatten. Im Innern war es angenehm kühl.

„Sie geht nicht sehr tief in den Fels,“ erklärte Riker. „Aber sie ist ideal, um ein Lager daraus zu machen, zumindest, bis man uns hier findet.“

Picard wußte, daß es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich war, daß die **Enterprise** innerhalb der nächsten fünf Tage nach ihnen beiden suchen würde, sagte aber nichts - Rikers Optimismus war manchmal noch größer als sein eigener.

„Ich lasse Ihnen den Notfall-Phaser da, nur für den Fall aller Fälle,“ erklärte Riker, während er Picard so sanft wie möglich auf dem Boden absetzte.

„In Ordnung.“

„Ich bin bald zurück, ich bringe dann auch gleich die Gegenstände aus dem Boot mit. Es wird nicht lange dauern.“

„Will?“

„Ja?“

„Sie können mich ruhig länger als fünf Minuten allein lassen. Ich bin kein Kind mehr.“

„Ich weiß, Captain. Tut mir leid.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand der erste Offizier aus der Höhle und war wenige Sekunden später aus Picards Blickfeld verschwunden.

Der Captain lehnte sich gegen den kühlen Fels. Draußen herrschten sehr sommerliche Temperaturen und er fragte sich, wie es auf diesem Planeten nachts so kalt und tagsüber so warm sein konnte. Er tastete über sein verletztes Bein und zog die Luft ein, als ihn ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte. Es würde ohne die Hilfe der medizinischen Crew der **Enterprise** noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis er sein Bein wieder würde benutzen können. Außerdem würde Riker es bald schienen. Picard fürchtete sich zwar nicht vor Schmerzen, dennoch wußte er, daß es sehr wehtun würde. Im gleichen Moment wurde ihm aber klar, daß Riker so sanft wie möglich mit ihm umgehen würde.

Er lächelte, als er an Will dachte. Und plötzlich mischte sich, wie so oft in den letzten Monaten, noch etwas anderes in seine Gedanken. Rikers starker Körper, wie er ihn festgehalten hatte, seine blauen Augen, die ihn immer ein wenig länger als nötig ansahen - vor allem auch dann, wenn er glaubte, Picard bemerke es nicht.

Er seufzte.

_'Nein. Ich darf nicht denselben Fehler mit Will machen, den ich mit Jack gemacht habe. Ich bilde mir das alles nur ein.'_

 

************

 

Riker bahnte sich seinen Weg durch das Unterholz. Er trug mittlerweile einen großen Rucksack, in dem sich sämtliche Vorräte befanden, die er aus dem Boot geholt hatte. Außerdem hatte er noch seinen und Picards Koffer dabei.

Seine Gedanken waren, wie so oft, bei Jean-Luc Picard. Er wollte ihn nicht allzu lange allein lassen, doch er mußte sich zunächst auf der Insel umsehen, etwas Eßbares und vor allem _Wasser_ finden, welches zum Trinken geeignet war. Sein Tricorder hatte ihm inzwischen eine ziemlich genaue Karte der Insel angefertigt, sie war nicht besonders groß und halbmondförmig. Dennoch gab es viele palmenartige Bäume, auf denen seltsame Früchte wuchsen.

Riker griff nach seinem Phaser, den er aus dem sinkenden Shuttle gerettet hatte und schoß eine Frucht von einer der hohen Palmen. Sie fiel herunter und zerbrach auf dem harten Boden. Orangenes Fruchtfleisch quoll heraus. Riker scannte die Frucht intensiv nach sämtlichen bekannten Giftstoffen, fand jedoch keine.

Er seufzte und entschied sich, es zu riskieren. Er wußte, wenn sie unbekannte Gifte enthielt, würde er höchstwahrscheinlich sterben und Picard würde alleine wohl nicht überleben, aber er griff trotzdem nach einem kleinen Teil des Fruchtfleisches und leckte daran. Es schmeckte süßlich, nach einer Mischung aus Banane, Apfel und Mango. Riker wartete einige Sekunden ab, doch er fühlte sich noch immer den Umständen entsprechend gut. Also probierte er einen ganzen Bissen. Es schmeckte ausgezeichnet - und es wirkte sättigend.

Er nahm den Phaser und schoß noch drei weitere Früchte von der Palme, fing sie allerdings diesmal rechtzeitig auf. Er steckte sie in sein Uniform-Shirt, das er zuvor um den Bauch geknotet getragen hatte und nutzte es nun, an den Ärmeln zusammengeknotet, als Beutel. Jetzt brauchte er nur noch Wasser. Er justierte den Tricorder und scannte die Gegend.

Das Gerät piepste plötzlich zustimmend und zeigte eine Wasserquelle an. Riker ging in die Richtung und entdeckte schließlich einen der schönsten Orte, den er jemals gesehen hatte: Eine kleine Lagune voll klaren Wassers, in die ein kleiner Wasserfall rauschte. Er scannte das Wasser ausgiebig, fand jedoch wiederum keinerlei schädliche Stoffe.

Er ging am Ufer entlang und kniete sich schließlich an einer seichten Stelle hin. Dann tauchte er seine Hand ins Wasser und trank vorsichtig einen kleinen Schluck. Es schmeckte wunderbar - und vor allem war es kühl. Er wartete einige Sekunden ab, als nichts passierte, setzte er gierig beide Hände ein, um sich richtig satt zu trinken.

Danach nahm er Picards Wasserflasche, füllte sie bis zum Rand mit dem kristallklaren Wasser und machte sich auf den Rückweg zur Höhle.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Als Riker in die Höhle trat, saß Picard noch immer am selben Ort und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Bericht.“

Der erste Offizier erzählte ihm von den Dingen, die er gesehen hatte und legte die Koffer in eine Ecke der Höhle, während Picard gierig aus seiner Wasserflasche trank.

„Ich denke, daß wir weder verhungern noch verdursten werden, Sir,“ schloß Riker den Bericht ab.

„Sehr gut,“ murmelte Picard und sah seine Nummer Eins mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, als er den Rucksack abstreifte und Anstalten machte, das sich darin Befindende auszupacken. „Sie haben seit gestern abend nichts mehr gegessen.“

„Ich muß zuerst -“ setzte Riker an, doch Picard ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „ _Jetzt_ , Will.“

Riker seufzte und nahm eine Notration aus dem Rucksack. Es waren noch ziemlich viele davon übrig und er hatte wenig Lust, eine der Früchte im Inneren der Höhle zu zerschlagen.

Er setzte sich Picard gegenüber und lehnte sich gegen den Rucksack. „Was glauben Sie, was das hier für ein Planet ist?“ kaute er.

Picard zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß es nicht. Etwas Derartiges habe ich noch nie gesehen.“

Riker schluckte bedächtig. „Es ist durchaus möglich, daß dieser Planet längst wieder von den Navigationssensoren verschwunden sein wird, wenn die **Enterprise** nach uns sucht. Dann werden sie uns niemals finden.“

Picard setzte die Wasserflasche auf dem Boden ab und seufzte. „Ich kann Ihnen da nicht widersprechen - dennoch sollten wir zuversichtlich sein.“

„Die Cardassianer werden uns nicht freiwillig verraten, wofür sie diesen Planeten brauchen. Ich bin mir sicher, daß sie etwas über ihn wissen,“ fuhr Riker fort und rieb sich die Augen, die vom grellen Sonnenlicht, dem er ausgesetzt gewesen war, ziemlich schmerzten.

Picard setzte sich ein wenig auf und fuhr zusammen, als ihn sein Bein daran erinnerte, daß jede Bewegung gefährlich war. „Im Moment bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten, was passieren wird. Wir können nicht mehr tun, als versuchen, zu überleben.“

Riker deutete auf die Früchte, die er mitgebracht hatte. „Mit diesen wird uns das sicherlich fürs Erste gelingen.“

Picard nickte. „Wir scheinen Glück im Unglück zu haben.“

Riker schluckte den letzten Rest der Notration hinunter und sein Blick fiel auf Picards Bein. „Sie wissen, daß ich es bald schienen muß, nicht wahr?“

Picard seufzte. „Ja.“

„Dann werde ich das gleich erledigen,“ entschied Riker und stand auf. Es widerstrebte ihm noch immer, Picard Schmerzen zuzufügen, und doch wußte er, daß er es tun _mußte_ , wenn er nicht wollte, daß sein Captain in Zukunft einen Stock zum Gehen brauchte. „Ich bin gleich zurück, Sir.“

 

**********

 

Riker trat aus der Höhle und sah sich um. Zu seiner Linken konnte er eine Gruppe palmenartiger Bäume sehen, die ein wenig stabiler wirkten als jene mitten im Dschungel. Er ging hin, hob den Phaser und begann mit seiner Arbeit.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später hatte er sowohl einige Palmwedel abgeschnitten, sowie einige andere in dünne Streifen zerrissen (er hatte sich vergewissert, daß sie unter normalen Umständen nicht so schnell reißen würden wie dann, wenn man an beiden Enden zog) als auch ein flaches Stück Palmenholz aus dem Stamm des Baumes herausgeschnitten. Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Phaser und stellte zufrieden fest, daß dieser noch mehr als die Hälfte seiner Energie besaß. Er steckte ihn wieder in die Tasche, die an der Seite seiner Uniformhose befestigt war, nahm die Palmwedel und die Streifen sowie das Holzstück unter den Arm und ging zurück in die Höhle.

Picard sah ihm zu, als er die Dinge neben ihm auf den Boden legte. „Ich hoffe, daß Sie sich noch an den Erste-Hilfe-Kurs an der Akademie erinnern.“

„So alt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, Sir,“ antwortete Riker und lächelte Picard an.

Jener erwiderte das Lächeln und Riker spürte wieder diese Vertrautheit, die zwischen ihnen beiden herrschte - und die doch von einer unsichtbaren Mauer durchzogen zu sein schien.

Der erste Offizier griff an Picards Bein und riß langsam den Stoff der Uniform auseinander. Picard fuhr zusammen, und als Riker das Bein anhob, konnte er ein kurzes Aufkeuchen nicht unterdrücken. Riker hielt nicht inne, was dem Captain noch mehr Schmerzen bereitet hätte, sondern schob schnell das flache Holzstück unter dessen Bein. Dann legte er selbiges darauf und begann, es mit den Palmwedelstreifen daran festzubinden.

„Es ist gleich vorbei, Jean-Luc,“ murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst, doch er wußte, daß Picard es gehört haben mußte. Er sah erschrocken auf und die beiden Männer starrten sich mehrere Sekunden lang nur an, bevor Riker den Blick senkte. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir.“

„Aber nicht doch. Ich nenne Sie ja auch beim Vornamen. Da ist es nur gerecht, wenn Sie bei mir dasselbe tun,“ erwiderte Picard betont förmlich.

Riker nickte kurz und schnürte den letzten Palmwedel fest. Picard stöhnte vor Schmerz, als er dies ein wenig _zu_ fest tat.

„Tut mir leid,“ sagte Riker sofort und sah seinen Captain besorgt an.

Picard winkte ab. „Schon gut, Nummer Eins. Ich werde es überleben.“

„Das finde ich nicht komisch,“ nuschelte Riker, bevor er sich beherrschen konnte.

Picard sah ihn fragend an. „Wie meinen Sie das?“

Riker biß sich auf die Lippen. „Ich - ähm - mir würde der Gedanke, hier allein festzusitzen, nicht gefallen.“

Picards Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und er legte eine Hand auf Rikers Schulter. „Mir auch nicht, Will, mir auch nicht.“

Der erste Offizier fuhr beinahe zusammen, als er die Hand spürte, die wieder einmal so sanft auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Am liebsten hätte er sie in seine genommen, mit den Fingern gespielt und -

Er unterdrückte den Gedanken. „Das hätten wir. Mehr kann ich nicht für Ihr Bein tun, Sir.“

Picard lächelte kurz tröstend und seine Hand drückte Rikers Schulter. „Ich weiß, daß Sie bereits alles Menschenmögliche für mich tun, Nummer Eins.“

Riker schluckte, als er den Druck fühlte. Er _mußte_ aus Picards Reichweite. Die Tatsache, daß er fast zwischen Picards Beinen kniete, erleichterte seine Lage auch nicht gerade. Er stand hastig auf und sein Blick fiel auf Picards leere Wasserflasche.

„Sie haben ja kein Wasser mehr,“ stellte er überflüssigerweise fest und nahm die Flasche an sich.

Picard sah ihn ein wenig verlegen an. „Ich war sehr durstig.“

„Ich hole Ihnen sofort neues.“ Riker stolperte beinahe über seine eigenen Füße, als er versuchte, so viel Raum wie möglich zwischen Picard und sich zu bringen.

Der Captain warf einen Blick zur Höhle hinaus. „Die Sonne hat jetzt ihren höchsten Stand erreicht, Will. Es ist sehr heiß draußen. Sind Sie sicher, daß Sie hinausgehen wollen? Ich bin im Augenblick nicht durstig und -“

„Schon gut, Sir,“ unterbrach Riker ihn forscher, als er dies beabsichtigt hatte. „Ich werde gehen, ich wollte ohnehin noch ein Bad nehmen.“

Picard roch an seiner Uniform. „Das habe ich wohl auch nötig. Aber in meinem gegenwärtigen Zustand wird dies wohl noch ein wenig warten müssen.“

Rikers Augen weiteten sich beim Gedanken daran, daß _er_ derjenige sein würde, der Picard beim Baden würde helfen müssen. Es wäre unverantwortlich, den Captain verletzt allein im Wasser zu lassen.

_‘Großer Gott, das überlebe ich nicht. Er wird sich **vollständig** ausziehen, vor meinen Augen.’_

„Will?“

Die Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, was haben Sie gesagt?“

„Ich habe Ihnen aufgetragen, vorsichtig zu sein.“

Riker nickte eilig. „Das bin ich immer, Sir.“

Picard hob die Augenbrauen und setzte zur Widerrede an, doch bevor er dies tun konnte, hatte Riker die Höhle bereits verlassen und sich auf den Weg zur Lagune gemacht.

 

**********

 

Nachdem er Picards Wasserflasche bis zum Rand gefüllt hatte (er hatte keine Lust, mitten in der Nacht durch den dichten Dschungel zu wandern auf der Suche nach der Lagune - und am Ende noch bei den eisigen Temperaturen in selbige hineinzufallen, er wollte gar nicht wissen, _wie_ kalt das Wasser werden konnte) und ein ausgiebiges Bad in der riesigen Lagune genommen hatte (die Sonne hatte ihn innerhalb von Sekunden getrocknet, obwohl er sich vorsichtshalber im Schatten aufgehalten hatte), zog er seine Uniform, welche er ebenfalls gewaschen hatte, wieder an und warf einen Blick in den Himmel. Die Sonne war inzwischen am Untergehen und doch war es noch immer mehr als nur heiß, was allerdings nicht mehr der Fall sein würde, wenn die Sonne ganz verschwunden war.

Riker wußte, daß Picard und er die Nacht nicht überleben würden, ohne zumindest einen provisorischen Schutz für den Höhleneingang zu haben.

Aus diesem Grund beschloß er, sobald er zur Höhle zurückkam, die beiden Decken, die sich an Bord des Rettungsbootes befunden hatten, vor den Eingang zu hängen. Jener war nicht sonderlich groß, sodaß die Decken ausreichen würden, um die Höhle vor zu starkem kalten Wind zu schützen.

Riker wußte allerdings auch, daß trotz allem Körperwärme nötig sein würde, obwohl er diesmal einige kleinere Felsen mit dem Phaser erhitzen konnte - es bestand schließlich die Gefahr, daß sowohl Picard als auch er einschliefen und die Felsstücke abkühlten.

Er seufzte und setzte sich auf einen großen, glatten Stein, der sich im schattigen Bereich direkt neben dem flachen Ufer der Lagune befand. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Picards Körper, der sich an seinem rieb, war etwas, das ihn nicht ruhen ließ, und er wußte seit letzter Nacht, daß der Captain sich im Schlaf oft bewegte, was ihm nicht gerade _geholfen_ hatte, einzuschlafen. Er wünschte sich plötzlich, weniger menschlich und mehr vulkanisch zu sein. Schade, daß er keine vulkanischen Vorfahren hatte. Beim Gedanken an sich selbst mit spitzen Ohren mußte er grinsen und stand auf, um zurück zur Höhle zu gehen.

 

**********

 

Als er die Höhle erreichte, durchfuhr ihn ein eisiger Schreck: Picard hatte sich zusammengekauert und an die Felswand der Höhle gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Seine Lippen waren trocken und aufgesprungen. Was Riker besonders beunruhigte, waren die rasselnden Atemzüge seines Captains. Obwohl es in der Höhle noch immer angenehm kühl war, stand Picard der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Riker rüttelte sanft an seiner Schulter.

Picard öffnete die Augen und sah seinen ersten Offizier aus glasigen Augen an. „Will?“ Er hustete trocken. „Sie sind zurück?“

„Ja,“ erwiderte Riker und reichte Picard die Wasserflasche. „Und ich habe Ihnen Wasser mitgebracht, Sir.“

„Ich bin nicht durstig,“ lehnte Picard ab und machte die Augen wieder zu.

Riker runzelte die Stirn. „Sie müssen aber trinken. Sie haben Fieber.“

„Unsinn.“

„Jean-Luc, bitte.“

Picard öffnete ein Auge. „Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe.“

„Ich werde Sie _nicht_ in Ruhe lassen, bis Sie nicht _mindestens_ drei Schluck getrunken haben,“ versetzte Riker, dessen Magen sich bei Picards Anblick krampfartig zusammenzog. Hier, nur mit einem Notfall-Medkit ausgestattet, von jeglicher medizinischer Hilfe abgeschnitten, war kein Ort, an dem er seinen Captain langsam dahinsiechen sehen wollte.

Picard wollte nach der Flasche greifen, doch er verfehlte das Ziel. Riker schüttelte besorgt den Kopf und setzte ihm die Flasche an den Mund. Picard stieß ein unmutiges Grummeln aus, doch er trank brav.

„Na also,“ sagte Riker zufrieden und schraubte die Wasserflasche wieder zu.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Höhleneingang. Ein leichter Windhauch wehte herein und er fröstelte. Die Nacht war nicht mehr weit.

Er musterte Picard nochmals, stellte fest, daß er in einen unruhigen Schlaf hinübergeglitten war und stand auf. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, warum der Captain so plötzlich krank geworden war: Die nasse Hose, letzte Nacht, die Kälte, das Wasser, die Hitze - der Klimawechsel war so abrupt gewesen, daß Picards sonst so hervorragendes Immunsystem dies nicht mehr geschafft hatte, vor allem nicht, da er ohnehin schon verletzt war.

Riker seufzte und holte die Decken aus der Ecke, in der er die Utensilien aus dem Rettungsboot aufbewahrte. Er schwankte zwischen dem Wunsch, Picard darin einzuwickeln und den Höhleneingang Höhleneingang sein zu lassen, doch er wußte, daß keiner von ihnen die Nacht überleben würde, wenn er dies tat. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er mit dem Phaser die Höhlendecke über dem Eingang soweit präpariert hatte, um die Decken daran aufhängen zu können.

Als sie schließlich befestigt waren, wurde es stockdunkel in der Höhle und Riker hatte einige Mühe, in der Dunkelheit an die Notfall-Taschenlampe zu gelangen, die in seinem Rucksack war. Er holte sie heraus und sammelte im hinteren Teil der Höhle einige Steine zusammen, welche er dann in Picards Nähe zu einem Haufen aufschichtete. Dann feuerte er mit dem Phaser auf mittlerer Stufe darauf.

Die Steine nahmen ein rötliches Leuchten an, welches sie die nächsten 3 Stunden auch nicht verlieren würden. Angenehme Wärme breitete sich in der Höhle aus. Riker warf einen Blick zum Eingang. Die Konstruktion schien zu halten, worüber er sehr dankbar war. Er widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Picard, der noch weiter in sich zusammengesunken war und unkontrolliert zitterte.

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihm und hatte seinen Arm um Picards Schulter gelegt.

„Jean-Luc?“ flüsterte er.

Der Captain schlug mühsam die Augen auf. „Ja?“ murmelte er.

Riker sah, daß der Zustand seines Captains sich nicht verbessert hatte und daß es ihm trotz der Wärme der glühenden Steine kalt war. Ein weiterer Schüttelfrost-Anfall ließ den zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper in seinen Armen erbeben und Riker hatte Mühe, Picard nicht sanft mit seiner Hand über dessen schwitzende Stirn zu fahren.

„Ich gebe Ihnen ein Hypospray. Sie haben sehr hohes Fieber.“

„Nein,“ krächzte Picard. „Verschwenden Sie die Medikamente nicht an mich.“

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!“ rief Riker und vergaß seine Zurückhaltung.

„Das ist ein Befehl. Keine Hyposprays,“ brachte Picard hervor und sackte in Rikers Armen endgültig zusammen.

„Zur Hölle mit Ihren unsinnigen Befehlen!“ schnaubte Riker, legte Picard sanft ab und holte das Notfall-Medkit. Es beinhaltete Hyposprays gegen sämtliche gängigen Krankheiten, auch zwei gegen Fieber waren dabei. Riker nahm eines und preßte es gegen Picards Hals.

„Das wird das Fieber zumindest auf einer niedrigeren Temperatur halten, damit Sie in Ruhe schlafen können,“ murmelte er, obwohl er sicher war, daß Picard ihn nicht hörte, hätte er dies getan, hätte er bestimmt gegen Rikers Aktion protestiert.

Doch das war dem ersten Offizier egal, als er Picard die Flüssigkeit injizierte. Er legte den kleinen Behälter wieder zurück ins Medkit und verschloß jenes wieder sorgfältig.

Picard atmete beinahe sofort ein wenig ruhiger. Riker wußte, daß das Fieber nur gesenkt wurde, jedoch nicht verschwinden würde, da es durchaus heilsam sein konnte, Fieber zu haben, nur eben keine solch gefährlich hohen Temperaturen, wie die, die Picards Körper gerade hatte entwickeln wollen.

Das Zittern, welches den Captain noch immer schüttelte, hörte allerdings nicht auf. Riker seufzte leise und warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zu den Decken am Höhleneingang.

„Es geht nicht anders.“ murmelte er schließlich und stand auf.

Er band sein Uniform-Shirt, das er nach seinem Bad wieder um seine Hüfte getragen hatte, los. Dann zog er die Palmwedel, die er nicht zerrissen hatte, als er Picards Bein geschient hatte, nahe an die glühenden Felsen und bereitete daraus eine Art Lager, das groß genug für zwei Personen war. Er hob Picard hoch und legte ihn beinahe direkt neben dem warmen Felshaufen wieder ab. Picards Zittern verebbte ein wenig, als die Wärme der Felsen mit seinem Körper in Berührung kam. Riker zog seinem Captain dessen Jacke aus, nahm sein Uniform-Shirt und zog es dem schlafenden Picard an, danach streifte er ihm auch seine Jacke wieder über die Schultern. Dies kostete ihn einige Mühe und auch sehr viel Zeit und als er fertig war, merkte er, daß auch er sich dem Ende seiner Kräfte näherte.

Er ließ sich neben Picard nieder und legte seine Arme von hinten um dessen Körper. Und auch diesmal drehte Picard sich beinahe sofort um und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Rikers Brust. Der erste Offizier seufzte leise, da ihn die Berührung durchaus erregte, doch seine Sorge um Picard war größer als die Lust. Und doch konnte er der Versuchung nicht widerstehen: Er küßte sanft Picards Glatze und schloß dann die Augen.

 

***********

 

Einige Zeit später erwachte Riker davon, daß Picard wieder zu zittern begonnen hatte, doch diesmal schwitzte er extrem und versuchte, sich von den beiden Uniform-Shirts, die er trug, zu befreien, übersah dabei aber anscheinend, daß er seine Jacke darüber trug.

„Was tun Sie?“ flüsterte Riker irritiert.

„Ich schwitze,“ kam die heisere Antwort, doch die Stimme klang irgendwie abwesend.

Riker wurde bewußt, daß Picard im Fieber sprach. „Sie müssen die Uniformen anbehalten!“ versuchte er es mit Worten, doch Picard kümmerte dies wenig, er versuchte weiterhin, sich auszuziehen.

„Hören Sie auf! Sie werden sich nur noch mehr erkälten! Schwitzen ist gut für Sie!“

Picard schüttelte den Kopf und setzte seine zunehmend schwächer werdenden Versuche fort.

Riker wurde klar, daß er handeln mußte. Am liebsten hätte er Picard das zweite Hypospray auch noch injiziert, aber er wußte, daß er Picards Körpertemperatur nicht _zu_ sehr beeinflussen durfte. Er brauchte eine andere, sanftere Möglichkeit, um das Fieber gerade so zu senken, daß Picard ruhig schlief. Riker stand auf. Sein Blick fiel auf seine eigene Wasserflasche, die nahe am Höhleneingang stand, um das Wasser kühl zu halten und er erinnerte sich an den Fetzen von Picards Uniformhose, den er abgerissen hatte, als er dessen Bein geschient hatte.

Wadenwickel.

Seine Urgroßmutter hatte ihm einmal von dieser altmodischen Methode, steigendes Fieber aus dem Körper zu bekommen, erzählt.

Er dankte ihr innerlich und holte die Wasserflasche sowie den Fetzen von Picards Uniform-Hose. Picard hatte seine Auszieh-Versuche inzwischen aufgegeben und atmete nur noch schwer.

Rikers Blick fiel auf Picards verletztes Bein und ihm fiel ein, daß er dieses wohl nicht zu sehr belasten sollte, aber nichtsdestotrotz mußte er es tun. Mit einigen wenigen entschlossenen Bewegungen hatte er Picard die Schiene abgenommen, griff an dessen Beine und zog die Uniformhose, die auf einer Seite noch bis zum Knöchel reichte, bis zum Knie hoch. Dann kippte er Wasser über den Hosenfetzen, bis jener durchtränkt war.

Picard fuhr zusammen, als Riker ihm den Wickel um die Waden legte. „Kalt,“ murmelte er und zitterte.

„Ja, das soll es auch sein,“ erwiderte Riker. „Legen Sie sich hin. Schlafen Sie. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest, Captain.“

 

**********

 

Die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne weckten Riker aus einem kurzen und unruhigen Schlaf. Er öffnete die Augen und sah, daß eine der Decken ein wenig verrutscht war und somit der Grund dafür war, daß die Sonne in die Höhle schien.

Sein zweiter Blick ging sorgenvoll zu dem Mann, den er in seinen Armen hielt. Er hatte Picard bis vor etwa drei Stunden immer wieder Wadenwickel gemacht, bis ihm das Wasser ausgegangen war. Er hatte sowohl seines als auch Picards Wasser verbraucht, wobei er einen letzten Rest übrig gelassen hatte, den er Picard schließlich zu Trinken gegeben hatte, als dessen trockener Husten immer schlimmer geworden war. Er hatte auch die Beinschiene des Captains wieder angebracht, solange dieser schlief, tat ihm dies wenigstens nicht weh.

Picard lag ruhig in Rikers Armen, zitterte nicht mehr und schien einfach nur erschöpft zu sein. Riker wollte aufstehen, doch in jenem Moment festigte sich Picards Griff.

„Jack,“ murmelte er. „Geh noch nicht, mon amour.“

Riker schluckte. Jack? Er wußte nur von _einem_ Jack in Picards Bekanntenkreis - und jener war seit Jahren tot. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als ihm klar wurde, daß wahrscheinlich _genau_ _dieser_ Jack gemeint war. Die Spannung, die zwischen Picard und Dr. Crusher herrschte, Picards Verlegenheit in Beverlys Gegenwart...

Riker brauchte eine Weile, um zu merken, daß sein Mund offenstand.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

„Will?“

Riker, der gerade vom Wasserholen zurückgekehrt war und dabei war, eine der mitgebrachten Früchte zu zerteilen, hielt sofort inne mit seiner Arbeit und drehte sich zu seinem Captain um. "Ja, Sir?"

Picard hatte sich halb aufgesetzt und hielt den Wadenwickel, der neben seinem Bein gelegen hatte, hoch.

„Was ist das?“ fragte er und sah Riker irritiert an.

Seine Augen waren wieder klar und wach, wie Riker feststellte, und doch sah er sehr erschöpft aus. Das Schlimmste schien er aber überstanden zu haben.

Riker erklärte in kurzen Sätzen, was vorgefallen war - daß er Picard die ganze Zeit, wenn er keinen Wadenwickel um dessen Beine gelegt hatte, im Arm gehalten hatte, verschwieg er jedoch.

Picard zog seine Jacke aus, legte sie ordentlich zusammen und sah an sich herunter. Erst jetzt schien er zu bemerken, daß er ein zusätzliches Uniform-Shirt trug.

„War mir so kalt?“ fragte er leicht verlegen.

Riker nickte. „Ich mußte Sie irgendwie warm halten, und obwohl Sie sich energisch gegen die Uniform gewehrt haben, scheint Sie Ihnen geholfen zu haben.“

Picard sank mit einem Seufzen auf sein ‘Bett’ zurück.

„Haben Sie Hunger?“ fragte Riker besorgt.

„Ein wenig.“

„Einen Moment. Essen ist gleich fertig.“ Der erste Offizier stand auf und holte eine Notration aus dem Rucksack. Dann nahm er die Hälfte der Frucht und trug beides zusammen zu Picard. Jener sah ihn verlegen an.

„Was ist los?“ wunderte Riker sich.

„Es tut mir leid,“ sagte Picard und öffnete verlegen die Notration.

„Was denn?“

„Daß ich Ihnen so viel Ärger bereite. Sie sehen selbst aus, als seien Sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte und ich werde durch meine Krankheit noch zu einer größeren Belastung, als ich es ohnehin schon gewesen bin.“

„Sie belasten mich nicht,“ widersprach Riker energisch und stellte Picards Wasserflasche neben ihn. „Im Gegenteil.“

Picard sah erstaunt auf.

Riker wurde nervös, als ihm klar wurde, daß er die letzten beiden Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte, was eigentlich nicht seine Absicht gewesen war. „Ich... könnte mir niemanden feststellen, mit dem ich hier lieber festsäße, Sir.“

Picard lächelte nachsichtig. „Vorsicht mit derartigen Komplimenten. Deanna wäre sicherlich nicht sehr erfreut, wenn sie hören würde, daß Sie meine Gesellschaft der ihrigen vorziehen.“

_‘Oh, das weiß sie, Jean-Luc, das weiß sie.’_

„Sie würde es verkraften,“ erwiderte Riker schneller, als ihm lieb war.

„Ich dachte, Sie beide...“ runzelte Picard die Stirn und machte sich daran, die Frucht zu essen.

Riker holte sich ebenfalls seinen Teil der Frucht und nachdem er den ersten Bissen genommen hatte, merkte er, _wie_ hungrig er war.

„Oh, wir sind gute Freunde. Ich mag Deanna sehr gerne,“ sagte er schließlich und hoffte, daß diese Antwort den Captain zufriedenstellen würde.

„Was frage ich hier eigentlich?“ murmelte Picard und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus der Wasserflasche. „Das Privatleben meiner Offiziere geht mich nicht das Geringste an.“

Riker winkte ab. „Ist schon gut, Sir.“

Picard gähnte plötzlich und sah Riker aus müden Augen an. „Ich fühle mich so erschöpft. Eigentlich sollte ich schwitzen mit diesen Uniformen und den warmen Felsen hier...“

Er legte sich auf sein Lager zurück und schloß die Augen. In der nächsten Minute war er erschöpft eingeschlafen.

Riker seufzte leise, erleichtert darüber, dem Gespräch entronnen zu sein und deckte Picard liebevoll mit dessen Jacke zu. Dann legte er sich selbst neben seinen Captain, da er merkte, wie auch er zunehmend müder wurde. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war ebenfalls eingeschlafen.

 

**********

 

Als er erwachte, kuschelte sich jemand an ihn.

Er wollte sich aufrichten, doch das gelang ihm nicht, da derjenige, der ihn festhielt, dies sehr gründlich tat.

Picard blinzelte irritiert, als ihm einfiel, wo er war und mit wem. Und daß dieser Jemand ihn engumschlungen hielt, passierte nun schon das _zweite_ Mal, und er wußte nicht, ob und wie oft es passiert war, während er dieses hohe Fieber gehabt hatte, er erinnerte sich nur vage daran, wie es ihm immer wieder wärmer geworden war und daran, wie ihm jemand etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, doch sicher war er sich dieser Eindrücke nicht.

Er bewegte sein verletztes Bein und biß die Zähne zusammen. Es tat zwar nicht mehr so weh wie noch am vorherigen Tag, aber auftreten würde er nicht können.

Doch sein Bein war im Moment sein kleinstes Problem. Er sah an Riker hoch, der fest zu schlafen schien, zumindest atmete er ruhig und gleichmäßig.

„Will?“ flüsterte er, doch der erste Offizier reagierte nicht.

_‘Merde.’_

Plötzlich bewegte Riker sich doch und Picard tat etwas, das er selbst nicht verstand: Er stellte sich schlafend. Riker atmete neben ihm tief durch und Picard rechnete jeden Augenblick damit, daß der erste Offizier aufstehen würde und vielleicht noch eine dieser Früchte für ihn zubereitete und -

Riker berührte mit den Fingerspitzen Picards Wange.

Der Captain spannte sich sofort ungewollt an, was sein Bein mit einem protestierenden Stechen kommentierte. Riker schien Picards Anspannung nicht zu bemerken, sondern strich langsam weiter an dessen Wange entlang.

„Wenn du wüßtest, was ich mir für Sorgen um dich gemacht habe, Jean-Luc,“ flüsterte er.

Picard bemühte sich, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren, doch die Berührung war zu schön. Eigentlich hätte er sie nicht zulassen dürfen, alles in ihm wollte Riker wegstoßen, aus Angst, es könne enden wie bei Jack.

_'Oh Gott - Jack.'_

Picard öffnete unwillkürlich die Augen und sah direkt in die seines ersten Offiziers.

Jener ließ Picards Wange augenblicklich los. „Ent... entschuldigen Sie, Sir... ich....“ stammelte er und Verzweiflung schlich sich in seinen Blick.

Picard sah ihn einfach nur an und bewunderte die tiefblauen Augen, in die er sah - und dann, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, richtete er sich ein wenig auf, sodaß er mit Riker auf Augenhöhe war. Jener senkte den Blick.

„Sieh mich an, Will,“ flüsterte Picard, überrascht über seine eigenen Worte.

Riker hob den Kopf und seine Augen weiteten sich angesichts der Tatsache, daß Picard ihn geduzt hatte.

„Ich... sollte besser... frisches Wasser holen gehen,“ murmelte er und wollte aufstehen, doch Picard legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist noch genug Wasser da.“

„Ja, aber für heute nacht -“

„Vergiß das Wasser,“ murmelte Picard und noch bevor er sich beherrschen konnte, hatte er sich ein wenig nach vorne gebeugt und seine trockenen Lippen auf die seines ersten Offiziers gesetzt.

Rikers gesamter Körper schien sich in eine brodelnde Masse zu verwandeln, als er Picards Lippen auf seinen fühlte. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er erlebte, und doch war es wahr. Picard rutschte noch näher an ihn heran und der Kuß wurde inniger. Riker stöhnte, als Picards Zunge nach seiner suchte und als sie sich fanden, preßte er Picard regelrecht an sich. Doch den Captain schien es nicht zu stören, denn er drückte Riker sanft auf das Lager zurück und setzte den Kuß dabei fort. Seine Hand glitt an Rikers nacktem Arm entlang und entlockte dem ersten Offizier ein Keuchen.

Plötzlich unterbrach Picard den Kuß und hob den Kopf.

„Es tut mir leid,“ flüsterte er tonlos und ließ Riker los. „Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist, es muß das Fieber sein, ich... ich...“

Riker wußte, daß, wenn er _jetzt_ nichts sagte, Picard nie wieder ein Wort über das, was soeben passiert war, verlieren würde. Also nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen. „Du _hast_ aber kein Fieber mehr,“ stellte er leise fest.

Picard wurde verlegen. „Nein, wohl nicht, aber trotzdem -“

„Kein aber,“ murmelte Riker und legte seine Hand auf Picards Wange. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an, den Mann, den er schon so lange begehrt hatte, endlich berühren zu dürfen - und er hatte keinerlei Absicht, dies nun aufzugeben.

„Will, wir dürfen das nicht -“ setzte Picard an, verstummte aber, als Riker ihm entschieden den Finger auf die Lippen legte.

„Es ist wegen Jack, nicht wahr?“

Picard erstarrte. „Woher...?“

„Du hast mich Jack genannt, als du einen deiner Fieberträume gehabt hast.“

Picard schluckte sichtlich und wandte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Er war dein Liebhaber, nicht wahr?“ fragte Riker vorsichtig, obwohl er die Antwort bereits kannte.

„Mehr als nur das, Will. Ich habe ihn geliebt - und er mich.“

„Aber Beverly...?“

„Er hat auch Beverly geliebt, allerdings nicht auf _diese_ Art.“

„Aber Wesley...?“

„Ist durchaus ein Kind der Liebe, falls du das meinst. Jack sagte immer, daß die Liebe zwischen uns beiden völlig anders sei als die zwischen Beverly und ihm. Er wollte sich für mich von ihr trennen, aber ich wollte nicht, daß er ihr das antat und darum... nun...“

„Habt ihr es geheim gehalten.“

„Bis zum heutigen Tag hat keiner außer Walker Keel davon gewußt. Und Walker ist, wie du ja weißt, bei der Explosion der **Horatio** ums Leben gekommen.“

„Es muß furchtbar gewesen sein, zu wissen, daß der Mann, den man liebt, verheiratet ist,“ murmelte Riker nachdenklich.

Picard erwiderte lange nichts, doch dann hob er den Kopf. „Es war... nicht einfach.“

„Wie lange wart ihr... ich meine, wann habt ihr euch zum ersten Mal...“ setzte Riker an, doch Picard verstand ihn auch ohne daß er den Satz zu Ende führte.

„Jack und ich kamen erst zusammen, als Beverly einmal für längere Zeit verreist war. Wir hatten, ohne es zu wissen, unabhängig voneinander drei Tage gleichzeitig Urlaub genommen und entschieden uns, diesen gemeinsam zu verbringen.“

„Warst du damals schon in Jack verliebt?“

Picard atmete tief ein. „Ja. Heute gestehe ich es mir ein, aber damals wollte ich es nicht wahrhaben und habe meine Gefühle für ihn stets als Hirngespinst abgetan.“

Riker musterte seinen Captain und legte seine Fingerspitzen auf dessen Lippen. Picard küßte die Finger und war wohl angesichts seiner eigenen Courage überrascht, denn er hielt erschrocken inne, als er bemerkte, was er tat.

Doch Riker hatte ihn längst durchschaut. Er kannte ihn zu gut. „Du hast Angst, daß wir beide... daß es wieder genauso wird wie mit Jack, nicht wahr?“

Picards Miene verfinsterte sich. „Ich glaube, ich sollte nicht mehr darüber sprechen. Es wühlt zuviele unangenehme Erinnerungen auf.“

„Weich mir nicht aus. Nicht nach dem, was eben passiert ist, Jean-Luc. Man küßt niemanden, für den man nichts empfindet - _du_ schon gar nicht.“

Picard seufzte und Riker entschied sich, ihm Zeit zu geben, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich werde Wasser holen gehen. Wir brauchen wirklich welches. Und etwas essen sollten wir auch.“

„Gib mir eine der Früchte. Ich werde sie zurechtschneiden, bis du wieder zurück bist,“ antwortete Picard sofort, offenbar froh darüber, daß das Thema Jack Crusher - zumindest für den Moment - fallengelassen worden war.

 

***********

 

Die Hitze war bereits nicht mehr so sengend wie noch vor einigen Minuten, und eine leichte kühle Brise kündigte die herrannahende Nacht an. Riker beeilte sich, zur Lagune zu kommen, er trug nur ein Unterhemd und wußte, daß er sich erkälten würde, wenn er im Dunkeln ohne die wärmende Uniform herumlief.

Er erreichte die Lagune in Rekordzeit und während er die Flaschen mit Wasser füllte, waren seine Gedanken bei Picard. Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, was passiert war. Er war von Picard geküßt worden. Niemals hätte er es sich erträumen lassen, daß Picard etwas für ihn empfand - und doch wußte er nun, daß dem so war. Er bildete sich das Funkeln in Picards Augen, wenn dieser ihn ansah, nicht ein. Oder etwa doch?

Seufzend schraubte er die Wasserflaschen zu.


	6. Chapter 6

 

„Das sollte reichen,“ hielt Picard ihm die zerteilte Frucht entgegen, als der erste Offizier wieder in die Höhle kam.

Sein kleiner Ausflug hatte länger gedauert als beabsichtigt - Picard hatte inzwischen mit dem Notfall-Phaser, welchen Riker ihm überlassen hatte, die Felsen wieder ein wenig erwärmt, die Sonne war mittlerweile beinahe hinterm Horizont verschwunden und es wehte bereits eine kühle Brise durch die Höhle.

„Moment. Ich werde den Eingang verschließen.“ Riker stellte die Wasserflaschen auf den Boden und hängte die beiden Decken auf.

Als er sich wieder umdrehte, war Picard gerade dabei, seine Jacke auszuziehen. „Du wirst dich erkälten,“ erklärte er und hielt Riker das ziemlich verdreckte Kleidungsstück hin.

Der wußte, daß es keinen Sinn hatte, Picard zu widersprechen, nahm die Jacke und zog sie an. Allerdings war sie ihm ein wenig zu klein.

Picard schmunzelte, als Riker unbeholfen die Arme bewegte. „Ich hätte sie eine Nummer größer anfertigen lassen sollen.“

„Nicht nötig. Ich komme zurecht.“

Riker nahm seinen Teil der Frucht und die beiden begannen schweigend, zu essen, bis Picard an sich roch und sich verlegen räusperte. „Ich sollte mich morgen _wirklich_ waschen.“

Der erste Offizier nickte. „Ich werde dich zur Lagune tragen. Am besten gehen wir am Vormittag. Dann ist es zwar sehr warm, aber noch nicht so brütend heiß wie am Nachmittag.“

Das Schweigen, das plötzlich zwischen ihnen beiden herrschte, behagte Riker nicht, doch er war zu müde, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Picard schien nachdenken zu wollen, und Riker wußte, daß er seinen Captain dabei besser nicht stören sollte. Aus diesem Grund legte er sich kurze Zeit später auch ohne ein weiteres Wort neben Picard auf die Palmblätter.

Es wurde die erste Nacht auf diesem Planeten, die die beiden nicht engumschlungen verbrachten, da Riker sich darum kümmerte, die Felsen immer wieder mit dem Phaserstrahl zu erwärmen. Er konnte ohnehin nicht richtig schlafen.

 

**********

 

Picard schlug die Augen auf und das erste, was er sah, war sein erster Offizier, der die Decken am Höhleneingang zurückschob. Der Captain sah an sich herunter und ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Seine Uniformhose war schmutzig, die beiden Uniform-Oberteile, die er noch immer trug, waren durchgeschwitzt und bereits ziemlich zerfetzt. Er fragte sich gerade, wie Riker es neben ihm ausgehalten hatte, als jener sich umdrehte und ihn ansah. „Guten Morgen.“

„Morgen,“ antwortete Picard.

„Dein Frühstück steht neben dir,“ sagte Riker verlegen.

„Danke.“

„Wir sollten aufbrechen, wenn du gegessen hast.“

„Natürlich,“ erwiderte Picard und beeilte sich, die Notration und die Frucht zu essen.

Als er gegessen hatte, rief er seinen ersten Offizier zu sich. Der hob ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort hoch, achtete allerdings darauf, dabei Picards Bein nicht zu berühren.

„Ich hoffe, es ist noch nicht zu früh, um dich mit nach draußen zu nehmen. Dein Fieber war ziemlich hoch,“ brach Riker schließlich das Schweigen und ging langsam zum Höhleneingang.

Picard, der damit beschäftigt war, sich an Riker festzuhalten, verdrehte die Augen. „Ich möchte mich waschen, Will. Ich habe ein Bad dringend nötig.“

Während Riker ihn wortlos zur Lagune trug, gestattete Picard es sich wieder einmal, über die Ereignisse des Vortages nachzudenken. Er fühlte sich in Rikers Armen so sicher und geborgen wie in jenen Minuten, in denen er ihn vom Boot weg in den Dschungel getragen hatte und seufzte innerlich. Er wußte, daß es falsch gewesen war, seinen ersten Offizier zu küssen. Genau so hatte es mit Jack auch angefangen, nur daß es damals sein alter Freund gewesen war, der _ihn_ geküßt und damit völlig überrumpelt hatte.

 _‘Wenigstens endete der gestrige Abend nicht so wie jener mit Jack,’_ dachte Picard und war ein wenig erschrocken, als er bemerkte, daß er dies tatsächlich _bedauerte_.

 

**********

 

Riker legte Picard auf dem glatten Felsen direkt neben dem Wasser ab. „Ich fürchte, ich werde dein Bein auch neu schienen müssen,“ sagte er mit einem Blick auf den Verband, der sich bereits löste. „Ich werde auf dem Rückweg neue Palmwedel mitnehmen. Jetzt sehen wir aber erstmal, daß wir dich sauber bekommen.“

Picard sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Was ist?“

„Du redest wie mit einem Kind.“

„Das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen - entschuldige,“ murmelte Riker kleinlaut, doch Picard winkte ab.

„Es ist nur... ich bin _etwas_ gereizt angesichts der Tatsache, daß ich mich nicht einmal allein waschen kann.“

„Das kannst du. Hier ist das Wasser besonders tief. Wenn du dich hineinfallen läßt, wirst du mit deinem Bein gegen nichts stoßen,“ sagte Riker aufmunternd und sah Picard fragend an.

Dieser rührte sich nicht.

„Oh. Natürlich. Entschuldige.“ Riker drehte Picard den Rücken zu, auch wenn ihm dies mehr als nur schwer fiel.

Sein Captain, _völlig_ nackt, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, _wenige Meter_ , _wenige Meter_...

Er stellte sich vor, wie Picard ihn aufforderte, sich umzudrehen und -

Ein Ziehen in der Lendengegend riß ihn aus seiner Überlegung und er sah verärgert und verlegen zugleich auf die Wölbung in seiner Hose.

Erst, als er das leise Platschen von etwas, das ins Wasser glitt, hörte, drehte er sich um und hoffte, daß Picard die Beule in seiner Hose nicht bemerken würde. Seine Bedenken war allerdings unbegründet, denn der Captain hatte andere Probleme.

„Das Wasser ist schrecklich kalt!“ japste er und hatte sichtlich Mühe, sich über Wasser zu halten.

Riker wurde klar, daß Picard noch viel zu schwach war, um allein zu schwimmen. Verärgert über seine eigene Unachtsamkeit überlegte er nicht lange, zog sich aus und sprang ebenfalls ins Wasser. Mit wenigen Schwimmzügen hatte er Picard erreicht, packte ihn und zog ihn fest an sich, fester als dies wohl nötig war. Picard wehrte sich seltsamerweise nicht.

Die beiden Sternenflotten-Offiziere sahen sich in die Augen, unfähig den Blick voneinander abzuwenden.

„Will,“ flüsterte Picard.

„Jean-Luc,“ keuchte jener.

„Ich kann nicht anders... ich... wir... dürfen das nicht...“ murmelte Picard und Riker wurde klar, daß Picard ohne sein Zutun wohl ewig mit sich hadern würde.

Also setzte er alles auf eine Karte, griff an Picards Hinterkopf und preßte dessen Lippen auf seine. Picard erwiderte den Kuß zunächst vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, doch dann wurde er plötzlich gierig, hungrig und mehr als nur leidenschaftlich, seine Zunge brach beinahe mit Gewalt in Rikers Mund.

Der erste Offizier spürte trotz des kalten Wassers, wie sein Glied wieder anschwoll und sich erwartungsvoll aufrichtete, zu erregend war Picards Kuß und dessen Körper, der sich an seinen drückte.

Gerade als er befürchtete, in den Armen dieses Mannes buchstäblich zu ertrinken, ließ Picard von ihm ab und sah ihm unverwandt in die Augen. „Ich glaube, ich bin... sauber. Wir sollten uns... von der Sonne trocknen lassen.“

Riker brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich wieder in der Realität zurechtzufinden und nickte schließlich. Picard befreite sich aus seinen Armen und schwamm ans Ufer. Seine Bewegungen wirkten trotz seiner Verletzung nicht unbeholfen, als er sich auf den flachen Felsen hievte, ohne dabei mit seinem Bein, das mittlerweile ohne Schiene war, irgendwo dagegen zu stoßen. Rikers Blick blieb zwischen Picards Beinen hängen. Das Glied des Captains stand steil nach oben, genau wie sein eigenes.

Dieser Anblick wischte die letzten Hemmungen in Riker beiseite, als er sich neben Picard auf den Felsen zog und wartete, bis jener sich bequem hingelegt hatte, sodaß sein Bein ruhiggestellt war.

Riker ließ sich neben ihm nieder und bewunderte zunächst den sehnigen Körper, der trotz Picards relativ schmächtigem Körperbaus sehr muskulös war. Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, als Picard ohne zu zögern nach seiner Hand griff und sie auf seinen Bauch legte. Der erste Offizier beugte sich über Picard und küßte zunächst dessen Kinn, auf dem sich schon ein leichter Bartansatz gebildet hatte, dann die Nasenspitze und schließlich, als Picard bereits den Kopf hob, um Rikers Lippen näher zu sein, endlich den Mund.

Der Kuß entfesselte Gefühle, die sie beide bisher geschickt verborgen hatten, womöglich nicht einmal selbst gekannt hatten. Riker schob sich halb auf Picard und drückte sein steifes Glied gegen des seines Captains. Picard stöhnte heiser auf, als Riker mit seinen Fingern seine Brustwarzen massierte und so lange mit ihnen spielte, bis sie sich vollends aufgerichtet hatten.

Dann ließ er von Picards Lippen ab und küßte dessen Hals, den Oberkörper und den Bauch. Picard wand sich, seine Hüften zuckten unkontrolliert und Riker warf einen sorgenvollen Blick zu seinem Bein, doch es lag noch immer ruhig da. Sogar in einem solchen Moment schaffte Picard es, einen letzten Rest Kontrolle über seinen Körper zu behalten.

Diese war jedoch nicht unbegrenzt, wie Riker feststellte, als er seine Hand um Picards Glied schloß, welches nicht nur vom Wasser naß war. Seine Fingerspitzen wanderten gekonnt um die Spitze und er massierte es mit sanften Bewegungen.

Picard warf den Kopf nach hinten und stieß ein langgezogenes Stöhnen aus. „Mon Dieu, Will...“

„Ssssch,“ machte Riker, gefangen in seiner Leidenschaft, dem Wissen, endlich tun zu dürfen, was er hatte tun wollen, seit er Picard kennengelernt hatte, all diese Jahre, all diese unzähligen Tage, all die Zeit...

Und er wollte diesen Moment genießen, diesen Augenblick, als er seine Hand von Picards steifem Glied nahm und stattdessen seine Lippen sanft auf die Spitze setzte. Der salzige Geschmack in seinem Mund war einfach wunderbar. Es war lang her, daß er so etwas das letzte Mal getan hatte, doch nun wurde ihm bewußt, wie sehr er es vermißt hatte. Seine Zunge strich zärtlich über Picards Eichel und der Captain stieß einen hilflosen Laut aus, der wie ein unterdrücktes Aufstöhnen klang.

Der erste Offizier lächelte und senkte blitzschnell den Kopf.

Picard schnellte nach oben und keuchte laut. Rikers Mund hatte ihn beinahe vollständig aufgenommen und die Vorstellung, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, in Picards Mund zu sein, beflügelte Rikers Phantasie und ließ ihn mit sanften Kopfbewegungen beginnen, zuerst langsam, dann jedoch immer schneller. Picard stöhnte nun laut und unkontrolliert, es schien ihm egal zu sein, ob ihn jemand hörte, falls doch irgendwer auf dieser Insel lebte.

Riker spürte, daß sein Captain es nicht mehr lange aushalten würde und hob den Kopf wieder. Picard sah ihn aus glasigen Augen an und Riker lächelte wieder, schob sich an Picard entlang und arbeitete sich so mit den Lippen wieder nach oben, bis sein Glied auf das von Picard traf. Er war überrascht, wie heiß und feucht es sich anfühlte - und wie kühl und doch hart sein eigenes war.

Picard zog hörbar die Luft ein und schluckte, als Riker damit begann, sein Glied gegen jenes seines Captains zu reiben, immer wieder und wieder, trotzdem darauf achtend, Picards Bein nicht in irgendeiner Weise zu berühren.

Und plötzlich fühlte er, wie Picards Körper sich anspannte. Er griff blitzschnell zwischen dessen Beine und nahm das zitternde, harte Glied in die Hand. Allein jene Berührung reichte aus, um Picard zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Er kam in Rikers Hand, die Samenflüssigkeit spritzte über Rikers Handgelenk, der nicht damit aufhörte, Picards Stößen, die dieser unwillkürlich ausführte, mit seiner Hand entgegenzuwirken. Picard keuchte laut und erst als sein Körper langsam wieder zurück auf den Felsen sank, ließ Riker das Glied seines Captains los. Sein eigenes, hartes Glied, das längst an der Spitze feucht geworden war, fiel ihm ein - und nicht nur ihm.

Picard setzte sich unter einiger Anstrengung vollends auf und bedeutete Riker, sich hinzulegen, was jener auch tat. Ohne sein verletztes Bein auch nur ansatzweise zu bewegen, begann der Captain damit, Rikers Oberschenkel zu küssen und zu streicheln. Der erste Offizier schloß die Augen und spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß in Strömen den Hals hinunterlief, als Picards Lippen sanft an seinen Hoden saugten.

„Jean-Luc!“ stieß er hervor, als Picards erfahrene Hände ihn sanft zwischen den Beinen massierten und dann an seinem erigierten Glied entlangstrichen.

Riesige Finger schlossen sich um das heiße, pochende Organ und Picard festigte den Griff jedesmal, wenn er an der Spitze ankam, jedoch niemals so, daß es wehtat. Tief in seinem Innersten fragte Riker sich, wie oft sein Captain dies wohl schon getan hatte, doch er wischte den Gedanken beiseite, als er spürte, daß er nicht mehr weit davon entfernt war, sich in dieser Hand zu verlieren. Seine Finger, die noch immer mit Picards Samenflüssigkeit bespritzt waren, krallten sich in dessen Schultern, als er sich über Rikers Glied beugte. Seine Zunge wanderte in unvorstellbar schnellen Bewegungen um die Spitze und Riker hielt es nicht mehr aus.

Er kam, ohne es zu wollen, er spritzte direkt in Picards Mund, doch das schien dem Captain nichts auszumachen, im Gegenteil, er nahm Riker noch tiefer auf, sodaß für wenige Sekunden dessen Orgasmus noch intensiver wurde und er befürchtete, ohnmächtig zu werden. Erst als Picard den Kopf hob, war der erste Offizier wieder in der Lage, einigermaßen klar zu denken und die Umgebung wahrzunehmen. Picard hatte sich halb aufgesetzt und sah auf ihn herab.

Seine Hand strich sanft über Rikers Lippen und Riker saugte leicht an den Fingern. „Ich glaube, wir haben beide schon wieder ein Bad nötig, Will.“


	7. Chapter 7

 

Am späten Abend desselben Tages saß Picard allein vor dem Höhleneingang, sein verletztes Bein vor sich ausgestreckt. Er lehnte sich gegen den kühlen Fels, hatte die Augen geschlossen und hörte, wie Riker die Höhle aufräumte. Er wäre ihm gerne zur Hand gegangen, doch sein Bein ließ es nichteinmal zu, daß er auf seinem anderen Bein umherhüpfte, als er dies hatte ausprobieren wollen, war er vor Schmerzen beinahe ohnmächtig geworden.

Er verspürte Erschöpfung, obwohl er den Nachmittag größtenteils damit verbracht hatte, zu schlafen. Er hatte nach dem zweiten Bad, das sein erster Offizier und er genommen hatten, kaum noch die Augen offen halten können und war schließlich auf dem Felsen dicht neben dem Wasser eingeschlafen, als Riker gerade die Uniformen gewaschen hatte.

Einige Zeit später hatte Picard sich auf dem Höhlenboden mit neu geschientem Bein auf einem frischen Bett aus Palmwedeln wiedergefunden und Riker war damit beschäftigt gewesen, neben ihm die Rucksäcke und die Notrationen ordentlich zusammenzuschieben.

Schließlich war es Picard zu bunt geworden, daß ständig jemand über ihn stieg, sodaß er Riker gebeten hatte, ihn vor die Höhle zu tragen, was dieser auch gerne getan hatte.

Er seufzte leise und gestattete sich, über das, was an der Lagune passiert war, nachzudenken. Er hatte es genossen, und er wünschte sich, es immer wieder erleben zu dürfen - doch da war auch diese warnende Stimme, die ihm sagte, daß er bereits _zu_ weit gegangen war. Eine Beziehung mit dem nach ihm ranghöchsten Offizier an Bord seines Schiffes _konnte_ nur Probleme machen.

_‘Mit Jack hattest du auch keine.’_

_‘Das nicht, aber damals waren es auch andere Zeiten. Ich kommandierte ein viel kleineres Schiff. Heute befehlige ich das Flaggschiff der Föderation.’_

_‘Na und? Schiff ist Schiff.’_

Er seufzte leise und beendete so das innere Zwiegespräch, das seine Gedanken miteinander geführt hatten. Er wußte, daß er sehr viel für den Mann, der mit ihm schon so viele Missionen durchgestanden hatte, empfand. Die zunächst rein väterlichen Gefühle für William T. Riker hatten sich im Laufe der Jahre, die die beiden auf der **Enterprise** verbracht hatten, in etwas verwandelt, das Picard weder hatte aufhalten noch verhindern können.

Er hatte es nur _unterdrücken_ und vor sich selbst verleugnen können - er hatte sich keinerlei Hoffnungen gemacht, daß Riker seine Gefühle tatsächlich _teilte_ , da er seinen ersten Offizier immer nur in _weiblicher_ Begleitung gesehen hatte. Er selbst hatte sich in den letzten Jahren auch einige Male zu Frauen hingezogen gefühlt, doch tief in seinem Innern hatte er gewußt, daß keine Frau ihm das geben konnte, was Jack ihm damals gegeben hatte. 

Will Riker konnte es.

Picard zog die Luft ein und hielt sie an, überrascht angesichts seiner eigenen Gedanken und der plötzlichen Gewißheit.

_‘Sei **einmal** nicht zu stolz, um Gefühle zuzulassen.’_

_‘Was, wenn wir wieder an Bord der **Enterprise** sind? Was? Deanna -’_

_‘Sie ist Empathin. Sie weiß, daß er sie ‘nur’ sehr gern hat.’_

_‘Sie wußte also auch die ganze Zeit, daß ich in ihm unbewußt mehr sah als nur meinen ersten Offizier?’_

Bei diesem Gedanken lief er beinahe rot an. Nein, das konnte nicht sein, Counselor Troi würde sich niemals absichtlich in die Emotionen ihrer Vorgesetzen einklinken.

„Hey.“

Picard fuhr beinahe erschrocken zusammen, als Riker sich neben ihm niederließ. Er hatte ihn gar nicht kommen hören. Kunststück, der erste Offizier trug seine Stiefel, die auf dem sandigen Boden kaum hörbar waren. „Bereust du es?“ fragte er leise.

Picard wußte sofort, was Riker meinte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich frage mich nur, warum wir gerade hier, auf diesem Planeten, bemerken, was wir füreinander... empfinden.“

„Ich wußte das schon lange.“ stellte Riker fest und streckte seine langen Beine aus.

„Was meinst du?“

Er drehte sich zu Picard. „Ich war schon lange heimlich in dich verliebt.“

Picards Augen weiteten sich. „Aber Deanna...?“

„Sie weiß es,“ erwiderte Riker. „Sie liebt mich, das hat sie mir gesagt. Und es gab eine Zeit, in der ich sie auch geliebt habe, oder zumindest _dachte_ , ich tue es. Aber dann habe ich dich kennengelernt. Seit jenem Moment, als ich damals auf die Battle Bridge der **Enterprise** kam und du mich so frostig empfangen hast, habe ich mich zu dir hingezogen gefühlt. Ich habe es nur zunächst beiseite geschoben, da ich mich auch plötzlich mit meinen Gefühlen für Deanna konfrontiert sah.“

Picard konnte kaum glauben, was er hörte. All die Jahre...

Er räusperte sich. „Ich... ich habe ähnlich für dich empfunden. Ich glaube, ich wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben. Und als ich es bemerkte, bemühte ich mich, es zu verdrängen. Ich wollte Deanna und dir nicht im Weg stehen.“

Riker legte plötzlich seinen Arm um ihn und Picard kuschelte sich unbewußt an ihn.

„Was glaubst du, ob man auf der **Enterprise** vielleicht doch bemerkt hat, daß wir weg sind?“ fragte Riker leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht, halte es aber eher für unwahrscheinlich.“

„Ich hoffe, daß sie uns irgendwann finden. Ein ganzer Planet, der getarnt ist und somit für Sensoren unentdeckt bleibt, ist etwas, das -“

Plötzlich war das Surren eines Transporterstrahls zu hören. In Picards Ohren war es wie ein Geräusch aus einer anderen Welt und ihm wurde klar, daß er sich beinahe an das Leben auf der Insel gewöhnt hatte, obwohl er erst seit drei Tagen hier war.

Riker war aufgesprungen und hatte seinen Phaser, den er aus reiner Gewohnheit stets am Gürtel trug, gezogen. Er stellte sich schützend vor Picard, der plötzlich nichts mehr sehen konnte außer Rikers breitem Rücken.

Doch es bestand anscheinend kein Grund zur Sorge, denn Riker ließ den Phaser sinken, als der Transporterstrahl verstummt war.

„Commander? Geht es Ihnen gut?“

Picard seufzte erleichtert, als er die Stimme hörte.

„Data! Sie haben keine Ahnung, wie froh ich bin, Sie zu sehen!“ rief Riker, lief zu dem Androiden und klopfte ihm übermütig auf die Schulter. „Captain Picard ist verletzt, aber ich habe das Bein wieder eingerenkt und geschient.“

Lieutenant Commander Data, der mit einem Tricorder in der Hand und zwei Sicherheitsleuten materialisiert war, nickte Picard zu. „Wir beamen Sie beide sofort an Bord, Sir. Ich werde mich hier noch ein wenig umsehen, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben.“

Picard hob die Hand und schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Gegenteil. Versuchen Sie, so viele Informationen wie möglich zu sammeln.“

Data betätigte seinen Communicator. „Data an **Enterprise**. Beamen Sie Commander Riker und Captain Picard bitte sofort auf die Krankenstation.“

Bevor Picard noch etwas sagen konnte, fühlte er, wie ihn ein Transporterstrahl erfaßte. Wenige Sekunden später fand er sich auf dem Boden der Krankenstation wieder. Beinahe wäre er nach hinten gefallen, da keine Felswand mehr da war, um sich an daran anzulehnen.

Beverly kam auf ihn zu, mit ihr Schwester Ogawa, die sich sofort um den ersten Offizier kümmerte, der neben Picard materialisiert war.

„Es geht mir soweit gut,“ versicherte Riker der Schwester, doch sie wies nur wortlos auf das nächstbeste Biobett.

Beverly beugte sich zu Picard. „Jean-Luc? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Mir geht es gut,“ antwortete er und warf einen kurzen Blick hinüber zu Riker, der inzwischen von Schwester Ogawa gescannt wurde.

„Das sehe ich,“ erwiderte Beverly trocken und winkte einige Pfleger zu sich, die Picard hochhoben und ihn ein wenig unsanft auf einem Biobett ablegten.

Beverly begann, sein Bein zu scannen und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Es ist mehrfach gebrochen. Hättest du nicht diese primitive Schiene getragen, wäre es mit Sicherheit schlimmer, als es jetzt ist.“

Picard stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und kniff die Augen zusammen, während Beverly die Schiene entfernte. „Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?“ fragte er, doch Beverly winkte ab. „Jetzt nicht. Deine Verletzungen haben Vorrang.“

Picard verdrehte beinahe die Augen - es gab durchaus Momente, in denen er Beverlys manchmal etwas _zu_ schnippische Art nicht sonderlich schätzte.

 

***********

 

Das Türsignal erklang.

„Herein!“

„Störe ich, Sir?“

„Nein, Mr. Data, sonst hätte ich Sie wohl kaum rufen lassen, oder?“

„Eine logische Folgerung, Sir. Jedoch habe ich die Erfahrung gemacht, daß Menschen es schätzen, wenn man fragt, ob man sie stört, wenn man ihr Quartier betritt, es soll -“

„Schon gut, schon gut, Data,“ unterbrach Picard lächelnd den Redeschwall des Androiden. „Setzen Sie sich. Ich hoffe, daß ich _jetzt_ endlich erfahre, was zum Teufel eigentlich passiert ist.“

Er wartete ungeduldig, bis sein zweiter Offizier sich auf den Stuhl neben seinem Bett gesetzt hatte.

„Der Planet, auf dem Commander Riker und Sie abgestürzt sind, ist in der Tat ein cardassianischer,“ begann Data. „Er ist getarnt, weil er außerhalb des cardassianischen Territoriums liegt. Die Cardassianer wollten nicht, daß die Föderation etwas von seiner Existenz erfährt, da sie ihn sonst für sich beansprucht hätte. Also entschieden sie sich, ihn in einer ziemlich komplizierten Art und Weise zu tarnen. Wie sie an eine derartige Tarntechnik kamen, wissen wir allerdings nicht.“

„Der Planet muß ihnen ja sehr wichtig sein, wenn sie sogar ein Shuttle abschießen, das an ihm vorbeifliegt.“

„Wir wissen nicht, was genau auf dem Planeten den Cardassianern den Anlaß gibt, ihn derart zu schützen. Wir haben nichts gefunden. Es waren übrigens keine Cardassianer, die auf Sie gefeuert haben, Sir. Es waren Maquisaden, die ein Schiff der Galor-Klasse übernommen hatten. Wir nehmen an, daß sie sich dabei der Hilfe des Orion-Syndikats bedienten, aber sicher sind wir uns nicht. Sie waren, den Logbüchern zufolge, genauso überrascht wie Sie, als sie den Planeten entdeckten. Dessen Tarnvorrichtung war anscheinend auf die Frequenz der Subraum-Emissionen eines cardassianischen Schiffes programmiert und er wurde sichtbar, als das Schiff für eine bestimmte Zeit in den Orbit steuerte.“

Picard überlegte. „Warum haben sie uns nicht verfolgt?“

„Ihnen fehlte die Energie, Captain. Das Schiff war bereits schwer beschädigt und sie hatten gerade noch Energie für die Waffen und die Lebenserhaltungssysteme. Letztere fielen allerdings kurz nach ihrem Angriff aus.“

„Was ist mit Rettungskapseln? Wir hätten welche sehen müssen.“

„Es gab keine mehr an Bord, Sir, genausowenig wie Shuttles. Die Cardassianer, denen das Schiff vorher gehörte, haben sie auf der Flucht vor den Maquisaden benutzt. Offenbar dachten die Maquisaden, daß die Cardassianer uns um Hilfe gebeten hatten und die Föderation ihnen eine Falle stellen wollte, indem sie das Shuttle schickten, und so entschieden sie sich, sofort zu feuern.“

„Woher wissen Sie das alles?“

„Wir fanden das cardassianische Schiff, welches durch den Weltraum driftete und konnten die Logbücher des Maquis-Captains herunterladen. So fanden wir Sie. Es war nicht schwer, die Subraum-Emissionen eines cardassianischen Schiffes künstlich herzustellen, immerhin besitzen wir seit Ensign Ros Zeit auf der **Enterprise** genügend Informationen.“

Picards Miene verdüsterte sich ein wenig, als er an Ro Laren dachte, doch schnell hatte er sich wieder in der Gewalt. „Die Konferenz, zu der Commander Riker und ich unterwegs waren...?“

„Wird stattfinden. Die Sternenflotte hat der **Enterprise** persönlich den Auftrag gegeben, Commander Riker und Sie hinzubringen. Die Kartographie-Mission, die wir eigentlich während Ihrer Abwesenheit hätten durchführen sollen, wurde auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben. Ich habe bereits einen entsprechenden Kurs zu Starbase 33 setzen lassen. Allerdings werden wir nicht, wie das Shuttle fünf Tage, sondern nur einen brauchen. Darum hat Dr. Crusher auch gleich Landurlaub auf der Starbase angeordnet. Insbesondere für Commander Riker und Sie.“

„Wie aufmerksam von ihr,“ knirschte Picard - er _haßte_ es, untätig in seinem Quartier zu sitzen. Obwohl Beverly sein Bein wieder völlig geheilt hatte, fühlte er sich noch immer sehr müde und erschöpft. Den Rest des Heilungsprozesses würde sein Körper selbst übernehmen müssen - und dies erforderte absolute Ruhe, wie Beverly ihm nachdrücklich klargemacht hatte.

„Ist Commander Riker im Dienst?“ fragte er Data, der ihn mit schief gelegtem Kopf ansah.

„Nein, Sir. Er ist, wie Sie, von Dr. Crusher freigestellt worden. Soll ich ihm etwas von Ihnen ausrichten?“

„Nicht nötig,“ versicherte Picard eilig, das letzte, was er jetzt brauchen konnte, war ein, wenn auch auf sehr unschuldige Art, neugieriger Android. „Sie können gehen. Danke für Ihren Bericht.“

Data nickte ihm noch einmal kurz zu und verließ das Quartier.

Picard sank in die Kissen zurück und zog die Decke ein wenig höher. Gerade als er die Augen geschlossen hatte, ertönte das Türsignal erneut. Er öffnete die Augen wieder. „Herein!“

Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick frei auf Deanna Troi.

„Counselor... kommen Sie doch herein,“ bot er ihr an, überrascht, daß ihr Anblick ihn tatsächlich _nervös_ machte.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?“ fragte sie und setzte sich ohne Aufforderung seinerseits auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett.

„Das müßten _Sie_ mir doch eigentlich sagen können,“ antwortete Picard und bemühte sich um ein schiefes Grinsen.

Die Counselor sah ihn prüfend an. „Ich würde sagen, Sie sind... angespannt. Und doch... etwas macht Sie glücklich, doch Sie sind nicht sicher, ob das Glück von Dauer sein wird - oder ob es von Dauer sein _darf_.“ Sie beugte sich zu ihm. „Ich bin nicht als Ihre Schiffscounselor hier, sondern als eine Ihrer engsten Freundinnen.“

Picard schluckte und sah sie an.

„Ich wünsche Will und Ihnen alles Glück der Welt.“

„Wie?“ Picard ärgerte sich darüber, wie kratzig seine Stimme klang und auch ein wenig darüber, daß sein künstliches Herz tatsächlich schneller schlug, als er Rikers Namen hörte.

„Ich liebe ihn mehr als alles andere, aber ich spüre, daß er für Sie mehr empfindet als für mich. Ich bin weder Ihnen noch Will deswegen böse, Captain. Tun Sie mir nur einen Gefallen.“

„W... w... welchen?“ stotterte Picard, er war viel zu verblüfft, um irgendwelche anderen Fragen zu stellen.

„Sagen Sie ihm, daß Sie ihn so sehr lieben, wie er Sie. _Ich_ weiß, daß Sie das tun, aber Will ist sich dessen noch nicht ganz sicher.“

Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und legte ihre Hand auf Picards Arm. „Sie können froh sein, einen Mann wie Will an Ihrer Seite zu haben. Glauben Sie mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung.“

Dann nahm sie ihre Hand von seinem Arm und verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Quartier, bevor Picard auch nur den Mund öffnen konnte, um ihr zu antworten.

Er versuchte vergeblich, einzuschlafen.

 

**********

 

Das Türsignal weckte ihn einige Zeit später aus einem unruhigen Halbschlaf. Er befragte den Computer nach der Uhrzeit und jener teilte ihm mit, daß es bereits weit nach Mitternacht war, eher sogar schon früher Morgen.

„Herein!“

Die Tür glitt auf und eine Gestalt trat ein. Picard wußte sofort, wer es war.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen, Jean-Luc,“ sagte Riker leise, nachdem sich die Tür wieder hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. „Nicht ohne dich.“

Picard war froh, das Halbdunkel des Quartiers um sich herum zu haben, denn er spürte, wie er errötete. „Mir ging es ähnlich.“

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht beide daran arbeiten, die Lage erträglicher zu machen,“ schlug Riker vor und trat neben Picards Bett.

Er trug nur einen Bademantel und im ersten Moment erschrak Picard bei dem Gedanken daran, daß sein erster Offizier in einem derartigen Aufzug durch die Gänge der **Enterprise** marschiert war. Wenn ihn auch noch jemand gesehen hatte, wie er in Picards Quartier gegangen war...

‘ _Na und? Was geht es die Crew an, mit wem der Captain die Nacht verbringt?’_

Er sah Riker zu, wie jener den Bademantel von den Schultern streifte. Darunter war er nackt, wie man im Licht der Sterne, die am Fenster vorbeiglitten, erkennen konnte. Picards Augen weiteten sich und er rutschte bereitwillig ein wenig zur Seite, um Riker Platz zu machen.

„Deanna war hier, nicht wahr?“ fragte Riker, als Picard stumm blieb.

„Ja.“

Diese einfache Antwort genügte, beide wußten, was die Counselor gesagt hatte. Der erste Offizier legte sich hin, zog Picard in seine Arme, ohne daß dieser sich auch nur im Entferntesten wehrte. Es fühlte sich richtig an, so, als ob es schon immer so gewesen war und immer so sein würde. Picard wurde klar, wie lange er dieses innige Gefühl der Vertrautheit nicht mehr verspürt hatte und ein wohliger Schauer durchflutete seinen Körper.

_‘Sag es ihm. Jetzt. Sonst tust du es nie.’_

„Will?“

„Ja?“

„Ich liebe dich.“

Ein kurzes Zögern, ein leises, glückliches Aufseufzen und dann folgten die Worte, von denen Picard nie erwartet hatte, sie jemals wieder aus dem Mund eines Mannes zu hören.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Jean-Luc.“

 


End file.
